Spring 3: Undisclosed
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: In Spring 2: Said and Done, we learned that Jeanette was plotting something pretty horrid. During the three days, Alvin wasn't himself, and he now has to try and fix everything he did, whilst figuring out what exactly that was. ALVON don't like it, don't read it. It's a waste of your time: I plan for this to be a long story I recommend reading the first two before reading this.
1. The AfterEffect

**Hello all :D**

**Good to finally be back with the third and final instalment :) short chapter, like Spring 2, just to open up the series. It actually doesn't really need to be in the story, but I wanted to do Spring 3 as a kind of flashback. So this is before the flashback :D**

**I will say no more, but that I hope you're all still into this series and please,**

**Enjoy –**

* * *

Alvin woke with a start. His blue eyes went wide as his thoughts collected and what had happened hit him once more. He sat up and tried to take in his surroundings, but his vision was slightly blurred.

His eyes narrowed into a glare. 'Jeanette…' he muttered darkly, with a surprisingly weak voice. He realised he was lying on a bed – one which felt unfamiliar – and either this room had no windows, or it was night time.

He frowned and slowly pulled back the unfamiliar covers and began to get out of the bed. As he tried to stand, he noticed he was very weak and he quickly sat back down again. He didn't understand: not one minute ago, he was lying on the floor after Jeanette had drugged him, and now he was in a dark, unfamiliar room.

_Did the potion even work..?_ He thought slowly. 'Simon…' he breathed, a smile crawling across his lips as when he realised he still loved Simon. With all his heart.

His smile faded as he remembered once more that this was a foreign place. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. 'Simon!' He called weakly, standing only with support from the bed. 'Simon, where are you?'

'Alvin, he's not here… it's okay… go back to sleep…'

Alvin frowned, confused. First of all, why would Simon _not_ being here be okay? Second of all, that voice sounded much too much like Brittany's – and that _really_ didn't make sense. It was coming from the bed he'd woken up in.

The reason clicked as he remembered: "You _hate _Simon Seville. You love Brittany Miller." – Jeanette's words before Alvin woke up here. He slowly allowed himself to panic slightly.

He moved away from the bed. 'Brittany?' He guessed.

'Yes, of course…' Brittany replied tiredly.

'What are – why did I wake up next to you?' Alvin demanded. 'Where are we? Why are we sharing a bed?'

'It was _your_ idea, Alvin…' She told him.

Alvin blinked. 'What?'

""""

In less than twenty minutes, Alvin learned that he was engaged to Brittany, Cruise was no longer living at the Seville's house, and Simon could no longer stand the sight of Alvin and left for that camp he'd told Alvin about before.

With the more serious topics covered, Alvin asked the next important question. 'W-what about the concert?' He asked.

By now, Brittany was worried. 'You performed six hours ago,' she insisted, 'you should remember _that_ at the _very_ least. Simon left straight after. Are you okay? I mean,' she shook her head, 'you sounded so surprised.'

Alvin held his head in his hands. 'How long ago was it when Jeanette came over?' He questioned, the weakness in his voice really starting to irritate him.

Brittany frowned. 'I don't... _think _I know what you're talking about.'

Alvin sighed. 'That was a Wednesday – what day is it?'

'Saturday night.' Brittany informed him, still confused. 'Do you not remember the past three days?'

Alvin shook his head, no. He thought again to Simon. 'How is Simon getting to that camp?' He asked.

'Well, it's in London,' Brittany replied, 'so he, Dave and Theo drove to the airport – or, _are_ driving to the airport – and Simon will be there tomorrow afternoon.'

'I have to stop him,' Alvin decided. 'He can't leave –' he went to go, but Brittany called him back sadly, sighing. He turned and looked back at her expectantly, ignoring the protesting weakness in his legs.

'Simon doesn't exactly want to see you right now.' She reminded Alvin sincerely. 'Besides, you can't just leave – I don't understand what's gotten into you.' She frowned and stood with a curious look. 'Almost two hours ago you were confessing your love to me, a-and now you're –' she faltered at Alvin's glare.

'"What's gotten into" me?' Alvin repeated darkly. 'Your _sister's_ stupid love potion got into me! Whatever happened in the past three days, whatever I said, whatever we did together – forget it, it doesn't mean a _thing_.' He was waiting for her to either cry or scream at him. Maybe both. But she didn't: she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you,' she said softly.

'Uh…' Alvin blinked. 'You're welcome..?' He guessed. Brittany backed away with a grin, got a coat and went to the door.

'Do you want to catch your soul-mate or what?' She offered. Now Alvin beamed at her. He nodded and joined her at the door, but she stopped him. 'Your clothes are in the cupboard, and your cap is in the bathroom.' She told him. 'You should look presentable for him, don't you think?'

But Alvin was focusing on the fact that his cap was not where it should be; and that was with him at all times. He quickly left Brittany and ran to where the bathroom seemed to be, stopping only to get out some clothes from the closet.

'_Why_ am I not wearing my cap?' He demanded from inside, looking around for it.

'You forgot it a lot in the last three days.' She explained. 'I should have at least suspected something when _that_ happened.'

Alvin finished dressing quickly and firmly placed his cap on his head before he and Brittany made their way out.

It was a cold night out on the street. The two counterparts walked to the bus-stop down the road and waited. Alvin observed the tiny house where he'd woken up in. He probably bought it for he and Brittany. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand, incredibly anxious to get to Simon and talk to him. What had happened in the past three days that led it all to this?

* * *

**Well, well :) there we are,**

**Updating will happen soon (I hope) and by all means, give me your thoughts so far!**


	2. Day 1: Confusion

**Getting to the good stuff, now :) **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They helped me write this**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_*Three days previous, just after the love potion was consumed…*_

Simon was still in the basement after Eleanor left, straightening up his papers. He finally decided to throw the towel in on the love potion project. It wasn't working and it was messy.

He couldn't stop the smile that kept spreading across his lips.

Simon and Alvin had made love for a second time little under an hour ago, down here. Simon was still bubbling with excitement from being able, this time, to play the dominant role and 'take care' of Alvin. He'd not soon forget the constant moans and Alvin's expression. The usually over-confident boy had been so exhausted; stammering and telling Simon how much he loved him between breaths.

Simon chuckled as he snapped himself out of the memory. For the moment. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and headed up the basement stairs and out.

Once he'd left, he heard the front door close. Thinking nothing of it, Simon continued upstairs.

When he reached the bedroom, he saw Alvin lying on his red-covered bed listening to music, eyes closed. Simon smiled fondly and he made his way over to his older brother.

Alvin's eyes opened and gave Simon a blank stare, taking off the headphones.

Simon smiled amusedly at the look. 'Good evening, lover.' He said and sat beside Alvin.

Alvin sat up and gave Simon a look of utter terror and confusion. If Simon didn't know any better, he would believe that look meant something.

'_What_ did you just call me?' Alvin demanded.

Simon smiled. 'You heard me,' he said, sitting down beside Alvin. Alvin scanned Simon and where he was sitting with a frown of confusion.

'What are you doing on my bed?' He asked.

Simon chuckled and pulled Alvin in for a kiss. But before their lips could touch, Alvin gave a hard push and Simon was forced off the bed. Alvin stood while Simon was getting his bearings and he backed away.

'What the _hell_, Simon?' He demanded. 'Were you _seriously_ going to – ugh –' he cringed. 'Stay away from me,' he quickly ran out of the room just as Simon stood. The younger frowned at Alvin's behavior and followed him out.

As Simon descended the stairs, he heard Alvin again. 'Dave, I'm telling you, something's wrong with Simon,' he was saying. Simon remained out of sight, but close enough to hear Alvin. 'He just called me "lover" and tried to kiss me!'

Simon shot his hand to his mouth. 'Alvin, what are you doing..?' He muttered.

'Is your pain due, or something?' Dave asked.

The frown was in Alvin's voice. '"Pain", Dave?'

Simon rushed over to Alvin. 'Hey, Dave,' he smiled, 'just gotta do you-know-what for Alvin's heat,' he grabbed Alvin's wrist and led him down to the basement; feeling the red-clad boy struggle to get away. Simon closed the door when they got in and continued pulling Alvin downstairs.

'What is _wrong _with you, Simon?' Alvin demanded.

Simon rounded on Alvin. 'Me?' He asked. 'You're the one announcing to Dave that we're involved! I know we agreed we should tell him, but don't make it sound like you don't want it!'

'What?' Alvin retorted. 'Want _what_?'

Simon sighed in exasperation and turned to his desk. 'I don't know what you're doing, Alvin,' he said seriously and folded his arms. 'But whatever you're playing at, it's not funny.' He waited for Alvin to respond, but the eldest did nothing of the sorts. Simon turned around and saw Alvin slowly creeping up the stairs. His eyes widened in half rage half hurt. 'Alvin!'

But he left, shutting the door with a resounding slam.

Simon unfolded his arms and his gaze shifted, not knowing what to do. Alvin wasn't angry with him, but wasn't happy – Simon wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation.

""

He caught up to Alvin a little way away from the house.

'Alvin, where are you going?' He asked.

Alvin groaned. 'None of your business –' he eyed Simon, 'get away from me.'

Simon stopped Alvin by holding onto his shoulders and making him face him. 'Alvin, come on.' He insisted. 'Where are you going? What's with you this afternoon?'

Alvin narrowed his blue eyes. 'Stop following me.' He ordered, yanked himself free of Simon's grip and began walking briskly to wherever he was going.

Simon watched him with shock as he continued. He wondered vaguely if he should follow him, but he decided against it. Whatever was going on in Alvin's little world might need some time. With one last, worried and shocked glance back at Alvin, Simon headed back home.

"""""

Brittany slammed her bedroom door shut, anger flashed in her crystal eyes for about five seconds before she broke down and felt stubborn tears cascading down her cheeks.

She kneeled down onto the floor and cried into her hands, her heart aching and her mind going haywire with accusations and guilty thoughts.

She'd just broken up with Cruise, and she didn't even know why.

'_We're moving too fast, Cruise, don't blame me!'_

'_This is too fast? You're the one moving too fast, Brittany!' Cruise insisted, his blue eyes threatening to release tears. 'You just told me you loved me, and now you're freaking out!'_

'_Don't put this on me, Cruise, I just don't want –'_

'_Fine! Forget it!' Cruise left the house, not slamming the door only because he felt too weak to even stand._

Brittany shook her head. She didn't want to break up with him. Never.

She was just so afraid of falling in love…

A knock at her door didn't even stir her. She refused to talk to either of her sisters right now, because she knew what they'd say: "What's wrong with you?" "Can you imagine how Cruise feels?" "What in hell were you thinking?"

And they were all legitimate questions and statements. She'd answer each with: I have no clue.

'Brittany? It's Alvin.'

Brittany looked up and wiped away her tears. 'What do you want?' She asked.

'Oh god, are you okay?' Alvin asked urgently.

Brittany gazed curiously at the closed door. Alvin sounded genuine. Strangely too genuine.

She stood slowly, tried to wipe away more tears, and opened her door. Alvin stood there with a terrifyingly deep caring look in his blue eyes. Brittany stood aside and let him in.

'What are you doing here, Alvin?' She asked, looking at the floor.

'I don't know, I just came to talk.' He told her. 'Come on, what's wrong?' He sat down on her bed and patted the space next to him. 'I'm a good listener.' He offered a friendly smile and Brittany returned it a little before she sat down beside Alvin. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. 'Tell me everything.'

"""""

Cruise got to the Seville's at around 5:30, and he closed the door softly, not up to gaining any attention. He expected Alvin and Simon to be off in some room, or out together, but then saw Simon sitting on the stairs looking thoughtful.

'Hey, Simon.' He greeted.

Simon looked up at Cruise. 'Hi.' He replied. 'How was your date?' He looked back down again.

'The worst.' Cruise admitted, sitting beside Simon. 'Brittany dumped me.'

'That's good…'

'What?'

Simon sat up straighter as though snapped out of a dream. 'What?' He asked.

'I said Brittany dumped me.' Cruise stated.

'Oh.' Simon shook his head. 'I'm sorry, you must be shattered.'

Cruise shrugged. 'What's wrong with _you_?' He returned. 'How long have you been sitting here?'

'Hmm? Oh,' Simon sighed. 'I don't know… Alvin's acting weird.' He looked at his hands in his lap. 'He left, but he wouldn't tell me where he's going. I think that was an hour ago.'

'Maybe he's going to get you something.' Cruise suggested.

Simon smiled. 'That's a thought. But I doubt it.' He looked in front of him with a lost look. 'I don't know what's got into him. I mean, he was fine this morning, and fine when we had sex…'

Cruise cringed a little. 'Simon –'

'Maybe it's that – he was acting weird after that.' Simon shook his head. 'But that doesn't make sense… he enjoyed it, I know he did…'

'Simon, I'd really rather not hear about it,' Cruise suggested. 'Look, I'll leave –' he stood.

'Why did Brittany dump you?' Simon mused suddenly.

'She told me that we were moving too fast.' Cruise explained, sitting back down again. 'Which doesn't make any sense, because she told me she loved me.' He frowned with a sad look in his eyes.

'_I love you…' Brittany giggled, resting her head on Cruise's shoulder._

'_Really?' He asked in wonder._

'So she shot off at me.' Cruise sighed. 'Girls…' he realized that Simon didn't exactly share his sentiment and added, 'lucky you don't have to deal with them.'

Simon smiled kindly. 'Alvin's just as worrying, trust me.'

As if on cue, the front door opened and Alvin entered with a smile. It dropped on seeing Simon and he quickly made his way into the living room.

Simon sighed and looked at his hands. 'Sometimes I just don't understand why I'm in love with him.'

Cruise smiled. 'I'm sure it's nothing. It'll pass by tomorrow.' He stood and made his way upstairs.

Simon nodded thoughtfully and turned around. 'Hey, you too, Cruise.' He smiled. 'Brittany will get over whatever it is she's stressed about.'

Cruise smiled back. 'I hope so.' He agreed, continuing.

Simon blew out a breath and stood as well. He approached the living room and saw Alvin smiling as he watched T.V. Simon bit his lip, prayed that he would figure this out _now_, and approached Alvin. The eldest looked up and he eyed Simon with no emotion.

'And?' He spoke first.

'Alvin,' Simon began, 'will you let me talk to you?'

Alvin scanned Simon then nodded. 'I suppose.'

Simon sighed in relief. 'Now, I know there's something wrong with you,' he stated, 'and I know that if I ask you, you're not going to answer, so –' Simon folded his arms. 'To sum up: you somehow don't seem to remember that we're in love, let alone that we had sex earlier today. You're stubborn and rude and won't answer me anything. You don't even seem to care about how this makes me feel, and you act like you have no idea what I'm saying.' He tilted his head. 'Seem about right?'

'If it makes you go, then sure.' Alvin replied, looking back at the T.V.

Simon narrowed his eyes. He wanted to get angry; to stand in front of the T.V and glare at Alvin whilst yelling at him. But he still didn't know what was wrong with him, and he thought that yelling wouldn't solve it.

He unfolded his arms as an idea presented itself. 'Kiss me and I'll go.' He said. Maybe that would snap Alvin out of it.

'Do _what_?' Alvin demanded, standing. 'Are you _insane_? Why in all _hell_ would I _consider_ kissing _you_?!'

Simon pulled Alvin firmly but gently close to him. He wasn't exactly in the mood to kiss Alvin, but if it made him get back to normal, then he'd put every ounce of emotion into it. 'If you kiss me, I'll stop following you, and asking you questions for twenty-four hours.' He raised a brow. 'Fair deal?'

Alvin frowned at Simon. 'Why do you want me to kiss you?' He asked.

'Look who's asking the questions, now?' Simon smirked.

Alvin grimaced and reluctantly leaned closer. 'You promise to leave me alone?' He asked.

Simon nodded. 'Absolutely.'

Alvin nodded as well and closed his eyes. He let his lips lock quickly with Simon's, and began to pull back straight away, but Simon held him captive and made him go further.

Simon prodded his tongue against Alvin's lips and the eldest started to try and push Simon away.

Simon only complied because he didn't want to get Alvin angry. He saw in the usually sparkling blue eyes that nothing had changed, and he frowned and backed away from him.

'Happy?' Alvin demanded. 'Now leave me alone.' He set himself down on the sofa with his arms folded.

Simon blinked. _He's not wiping his mouth… did that mean he liked it?_ Alvin sent a glare Simon's way and Simon retreated back outside the living room, then up the stairs.

""

When Simon entered the bedroom, he saw Cruise packing and stood still in confusion.

Cruise looked over and Simon saw with surprise that he was crying. Or had been. 'Cruise, what's going on?' He asked.

'I can't stay here,' Cruise replied, wiping away a tear. 'Not when I'm so close to Brittany.'

Simon moved forward. 'Why? What changed? You were okay a minute ago.'

Cruise shook his head. 'No, I wasn't.' He insisted. 'I'm going to seriously start looking for a house to stay in, so this'll probably be my last night.' He looked down at his trinkets in a small suitcase that Dave had offered him when he got there. 'I won't move far, but I can't be near Brittany.' He stated.

Simon looked down. 'Oh.' He smiled a bit. 'We're going to miss you.'

Cruise nodded. 'Yeah, this was definitely the best time of my life.' He agreed, sitting down on his makeshift bed (which was now one of those comfy springy ones).

Simon smiled playfully and sat beside him. 'You're like a brother to me.' He stated suggestively. 'So much like Alvin in so many ways.'

'Uhm…' Cruise chuckled nervously. 'While I'm flattered –'

Simon laughed and stood. 'You know I'm only kidding.' He grinned. 'But you are like a brother to me.' He shrugged. 'Just in a non-sexual way.'

Not entirely sure how to respond, Cruise just smiled. 'Thanks.'

* * *

**Alright! So we have our true beginning of what went on while Alvin was under the influence of the love potion. As you can see, he doesn't fully hate Simon yet, or fully love Brittany – but all in good time.**

**Cruise moving points to two more OC's, or maybe one (does Charlene count as an OC?) and a nice little focus on Theodore and Eleanor.**

**So! Until next chapter :D**


	3. Day 2: Reunion

**Sorry, a little later than I'd hoped :/ **

**There's a song in this one, only 'cause it fit so perfectly :D It's called "Haunted" and it's by Taylor Swift. I don't usually like her, but I had to admit how well it fit.**

**Shout out to FiyeraAlexander :D still missing you, keep updating your story (go read it, guys: 'New Romances')**

**Introducing two new OC's (or one and Charlene), who are pretty important,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cruise woke up at seven-thirty the next morning. And hard as he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep; thinking of the possibility of seeing Brittany again made him toss and turn in unrest.

At seven-forty, he knew it was no use to try. He sat up and stretched a little before he got out of bed.

As he walked across the room, aiming for the closet, his eyes swept the room tiredly. With little to no surprise, he saw that Simon was up and out of the room already. The blue-clad boy's habit of getting up early had proceeded to wake up Cruise for the first four days of his staying here.

Quickly, Cruise got some clothes and went out of the room to put them on. He heard the shower and confirmed that that was where Simon was.

After he finished dressing, he travelled downstairs and got to the kitchen, pondering what he was going to do about finding a house. He grabbed only an apple and a glass of juice, both of which were consumed quickly, and headed for the front door.

He figured that if he scoped the area long enough, something might come to him.

"""

Simon dried his face with a towel harder than usual, frustrated.

He couldn't decide if what had happened yesterday with Alvin was a bad dream or not. Or if it was just some joke Alvin was playing. Or if it was real and there was a real reason behind it.

With a sigh of exasperation, he threw the towel on the floor and folded his arms. It was hard already, with Dave putting stress on them all for the concert – which would be exactly twenty-eight hours from now – and with Alvin acting like this, Simon wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He'd picked is chosen song for tomorrow only yesterday. Truly inspired by Alvin's behavior, and where they stood as of now… and yesterday when Alvin walked away from him the way he did.

Simon picked up the towel on the floor and hung it properly before he put on his glasses and exited the bathroom. He went downstairs and got to work on making himself breakfast, not sure anymore what to do with himself. What would he do today? He'd not started any experiments, nor made any plans, he didn't hang out with Jeanette any more – he'd put all of that aside for Alvin.

Snapping out of his reverie, Simon heard someone walking in the kitchen.

He turned and his heart skipped a beat on seeing Alvin. 'W-what are you doing up this early?'

Alvin scowled at him. 'Oh, gee, I wonder!' He snapped in a yell-whisper. 'Who else has a shower _this_ early in the morning, Simon? Urgh, you're such a pain.' He practically stormed over to the cupboard to get out the cereal.

Simon took his breakfast to the table quickly, trying to avoid any contact between he and Alvin. 'Well, you've never minded before, Alvin.' He replied calmly, sitting down.

'How do you know what I mind?' Alvin shot back. 'You're smart, Simon, but not that smart. Go back to your textbook.'

Simon frowned and stood again. 'I don't know what's gotten into you, Alvin,' he began, taking his plate, 'but…' he sighed, seriously not wanting to retort. 'I can't talk to you anymore.' He shook his head and made his way to the basement.

He set his breakfast down on his bench, but eating it seemed not to be an option anymore. He frowned, folding his arms and leaning against the table, so confused.

'You and I walk a fragile line… I have known it all this time…' he sang softly while looking up at the door which led to the main hall. This was the song he'd chosen for the concert. 'But I never thought I'd live to see it break… it's getting dark and it's all too quiet, and I can't trust anything now…' he looked down to the floor. 'And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake…'

Restless, he walked along the table, still singing softly; hoping no one would hear. 'Oh… holding my breath… won't lose you again…' he looked up at the door as his eyes glossed. 'Something's made your eyes go cold…'

""""

Cruise walked along the edge of a small forest full of apple trees, still wondering what to do with himself. It must have been eight, by now. Eight-thirty, even. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground and thinking everything over.

His eyes flashed wide in alert as he heard something behind him – or maybe to the side – no – it was _above_ him.

A young chipette with caramel hair was climbing the arm of the tree above Cruise. He studied her clean white blouse and red skirt, the dainty hand reaching for an apple, her eyes squinting in struggle; and he gathered that this was the type of girl who wouldn't usually climb a tree.

He watched – not knowing what else to do – while she finally closed her fingers around her prize and smiled in triumph.

It was clear when her smile fell that the apple was stubbornly not breaking its stem for her. She frowned and tugged again, but with no results.

Cruise couldn't help but smile amusedly at her.

'Stupid… apple…' the girl mumbled with the most determined pout on her lip-glossed lips. She gave one last tug before she finally got the stem to break. Unfortunately, the apple flew from her grasp and down to the ground, where Cruise caught it. With a soft, frustrated 'oh –' she steadied herself on the tree branch, looking down to the ground as she did this. She spotted Cruise from this position and her eyes went wide. 'What are _you_ staring at?' She asked him.

Cruise shook his head and looked down at the apple in his hands. 'Nothing, I guess…' he mumbled. 'Why do you want the apple?' He asked this a little louder.

The young girl eyed Cruise, then her apple. 'Because a girl's gotta eat.' She stated, looking back at him. She slowly started to, rather gracefully, shuffle down the branch and finally jumped down to the ground. She approached Cruise with a suspicious look. 'Are you going to give it back?'

Cruise smiled. 'Yeah, sorry.' He handed the apple to the chipette. 'I still don't understand why you were climbing a tree just for an apple.' He shrugged.

The girl put her hands on her hips and blew a strand of hair out from in front of her eyes, giving Cruise an un-amused look. She scanned him quickly. 'You must be adopted. Or very rich.' She tilted her head. 'I don't belong to a household.' She stated, proudly. 'My sister and I live in an old tree-house not far from here. This is the only food we get.'

'Oh…' Cruise smiled a bit and answered her previous statement. 'I-I was adopted, but then they kicked me out. I've been staying with some friends, but it's not perman –'

'Well, well,' the girl smiled. 'What'd you do to get kicked out?'

Cruise shrugged. 'Oh, I'm not exactly sure… it was an edgy family anyway.' He smiled back at her. 'I'm Cruise, by the way.'

The girl grinned. 'Charlene,' she replied, taking his hand to shake.

""""

Brittany steadied herself.

Alvin had just kissed her at her front door, and it had taken her a whole ten seconds to realize that it was wrong.

'A-Alvin…' she murmured, touching her lips with her crystal-blue eyes wide.

Alvin smiled kindly. 'It's okay, Brittany.' He insisted.

Brittany frowned, confused. 'W-what about Simon?' She asked persistently. Alvin recoiled in confusion.

'What _about_ Simon?' He replied. 'He's got nothing to do with me or this.' He smiled again. 'Or _us_.' He took Brittany's hands. 'Don't you need someone you can trust? Someone better than Cruise, who won't treat you that way?' He shrugged. 'I can be that guy.'

Brittany had to remind herself to close her mouth. 'I don't understand.' She told him. 'You… you love Simon.'

Alvin shook his head. 'No, I honestly don't.' He said with a frown. 'Actually, with the way it's going, I could safely say that I hate him.'

'Well…' Brittany looked down. 'I… I just… think I need a little while to… to think about it.' She decided.

Alvin smiled and tilted her chin up. 'Take all the time you need.' He insisted. He kissed her cheek and turned, walking back down the driveway.

Brittany went inside slowly, still very confused and unsure as to what just took place. _Alvin and Simon are done? Alvin's interested in me?... Am I even interested in him..?_

She held her head as she closed the door, then she lowered her hand as she went to the kitchen. She smiled at Eleanor and sat down on one of the stools.

'What's up with you?' Eleanor asked with a curious smile.

Brittany shrugged. 'I think Alvin just asked me out.' She said. 'He kissed me… then I think he asked me out…'

Eleanor blinked. 'What?' She asked. 'But he and Simon are –' she frowned. That didn't make sense, none at all – _except if _– the youngest Chipette stopped herself as she realized that Jeanette's love potion _must_ have worked after all. 'Brittany, don't believe Alvin,' she insisted, 'it's not real.'

Brittany frowned. 'It seems pretty real to me, Ellie.' She stated. 'He said he hated Simon.'

Eleanor stood. 'Well, he does,' she said, 'but he shouldn't.' She made her way out of the room while Brittany narrowed her eyes at her. Eleanor bit her lip. 'I'm going to Theo's.' She called.

'Whatever.' Brittany replied, passing her youngest sister to go upstairs.

Eleanor vaguely watched her go, but she decided to put Brittany's attitude out of her mind for now, and head to the Seville's.

""

'So, you're looking for a place to stay?' The young chipette named "Charlene" asked Cruise as they walked along the mass of apple trees.

Cruise nodded. 'Yeah,' he agreed. 'I just can't stay with my friends anymore.'

'Why's that?' Charlene mused.

Cruise shrugged, not really willing to tell a stranger what had happened. 'Something came up and I can't be there anymore.'

'I see.' She smiled. 'Who are you staying with?'

'Why would that matter?' Cruise asked.

Charlene shrugged. 'I might know them.' She insisted. 'It won't hurt.'

'The Seville family.' Cruise replied. Charlene frowned.

'"Seville", huh..?' She looked down with the same frown. 'Why does that name sound familiar..?'

'David, Alvin, Simon and Theodore.' Cruise evaluated. 'Apparently they're famous.'

Charlene grinned at Cruise. 'Can you take me to them?' She asked eagerly, 'I'm just wondering if they are who I think they are…' she giggled happily. 'I hope so. I hope they remember me.'

'I suppose it won't hurt to let them meet you.' Cruise agreed.

'Great!'

They side-tracked and turned around to get back. Cruise scanned her out of the corner of his eye. He gathered that she was a few younger than him – since she spoke so excitedly – and he secretly hoped she would offer him a home with her and that sister she kept talking about.

They arrived at the Seville's in ten minutes. Charlene grinned at the big house.

'You want to leave _here_?' She mused in awe. 'Yikes, whatever happened must be pretty important.' She pushed open the gate herself and they both walked up the path. She was fiddling with her hands like she was nervous, but her smile said "excited", and Cruise wondered if she really did know Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

When they got to the door, Charlene knocked first.

Only a minute went by before the door opened. Alvin frowned and tilted his head at Charlene, as if he remembered her. 'Charlene… right?' He guessed.

Charlene's mouth was open in awe. 'Alvin?' She scanned him. 'I knew you'd grow up well.' She smiled and blushed. 'You don't know how happy I am that you remembered me. Especially you.'

Alvin still looked at her curiously. He couldn't quite pick the memory, but he had her name. 'Do you want to come in?' He then spotted Cruise and frowned at him in slight anger. 'Cruise.' He nodded.

'I'd love to!' Charlene insisted, running into the house. '_Wow_,' she commented, 'it's huge! How do you fill up the space?' She ran back to Alvin. 'You need to tell me what's happened since I saw you guys last. How many songs? Who've you met? Any girlfriends?' She sighed. 'I'm sorry, but it's just been so long…'

Alvin looked at Charlene confusedly. 'I'm sorry…' he began slowly, 'I… don't… really remember.'

Her smile fell. 'Oh.' She looked down awkwardly. 'I bet a lot's happened. It's understandable.' She let herself smile. 'Where's Simon and Theodore?'

'Theo's in the kitchen,' Alvin informed her, 'and Simon's in the basement. Again.' He narrowed his eyes as he said this. 'Like he is most hours of the day.'

Cruise spoke up. 'I'll show you,' he said to Charlene with a smile. She smiled back a little and followed Cruise to the basement. He knocked and they waited.

'Who is it?' Simon called up.

'Cruise! And a guest.' He smiled at Charlene.

She smiled a little. 'He won't remember me.' She insisted. 'I knew him before he had glasses, and briefly when we were kids.' She looked down. 'I always thought Alvin would still remember me.'

Cruise smiled. 'Don't worry about Alvin. He's been acting weird lately; maybe when he snaps out of it, he'll remember.' He insisted.

Simon opened the door and he scanned Charlene. She smiled brightly at him: he was cuter than she remembered.

Simon narrowed his eyes a little and smiled. 'Charlene?' He mused. 'Is it?' Charlene grinned and nodded and Simon beamed. 'Wow, it's been so long.' He stated.

'I know!' Charlene giggled.

'You should stay for dinner,' he insisted kindly. Charlene sighed happily.

'I'd love that. Can I bring my sister?'

Simon's smile fell a little. It became kind of fake. 'Sure, yeah.' He took a step back. 'I'd love to see Susan again. Uh…' He looked down. 'has she stopped…' he tilted his head. 'Y'know… with the bad nicknames, and the screaming..?'

'Dunno,' Charlene replied, 'she hasn't seen you guys in a while.'

There was a sudden loud bang coming from downstairs and Simon's eyes went wide. 'I gotta… uhm, go –' he quickly ran down the stairs to fix up the experiment.

'C'mon, we'll go see Theodore,' Cruise said with a smile. Charlene nodded.

When they got to the kitchen, Eleanor looked over first. She seemed to do a double-take.

'Ch-_Charlene_?' A smile spread over her lips.

Theodore looked over as well. He grinned immediately and ran to her. 'Charlene! What are you doing here?'

'Well, I bumped into your friend and he told me you guys lived here,' she explained, her eyes shining, locked onto Theodore's. 'How are you?'

He chuckled a bit. 'Good. Better, now.' He insisted. Charlene beamed.

'Uh, Simon suggested I stay for dinner. Is that okay?'

Theodore tried to frown. 'You saw Simon before me?' He accused. Charlene laughed.

'Best for last, Teddy,' she stated, then looked over at Eleanor. Her cousin.

'Ellie.' She smiled warmly and went over to her. Eleanor put her hands on her hips.

'And just how long have you been living this close to us?' The youngest Chipette asked. 'We've been here for years.'

Charlene blushed. 'I'll make up for lost time,' she insisted, 'I promise.' She shrugged. 'We should all have lunch at my house tomorrow.'

'Good idea.' Eleanor agreed. 'I'll let Brittany and Jeanette know.' Her eyes narrowed suddenly. 'Is Susan still with you?' she asked. Charlene nodded and Eleanor groaned. 'Oh, goodie.'

Cruise examined the scene with a light smile. It was like a family reunion; they all seemed to know each other so well, somehow.

_One day, I'll find my family._ He promised himself.

* * *

**Okay! Well, I had fun trying to bend Charlene's personality to fit :) and believe me, she's important.**

**A lot goes on in the next two chapters, so I hope I can get them up soon for you! See you then!**


	4. Day 2 and a Half: Confrontation

**Hello all!**

**Before we get stuck in to a new chapter (and you don't have to read this if you don't want to :), I wanted to give a short biography of Charlene's sister: **

**Her name is Susan Haey, and she and Charlene are the Chipettes cousins. They met the boys before the Chipettes did, but then didn't see them for years until Charlene showed up and sang "You're the One That I Want" with Alvin, and a few others that were never put onto records. After this, they never saw each other again. Susan is constantly stuck in a five-year-old mindset, and has a bad habit of giving nicknames. She gave Theodore "Teddy" all those years ago. She doesn't seem to be able to call Alvin anything other than "Alvie", and he absolutely can't stand it when she does; often yelling at her or simply cringing. Despite this, Susan never seems to get offended too much. She wears orange and yellow and has brown hair with caramel highlights, and has light brown eyes.**

**There :) not too long**

**Just letting you know, the little OoOoO's mean a flashback ('cause it felt awkward to write) and they're in **_**bold and italics**_** :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Charlene left with Cruise to go get her sister for dinner, Eleanor turned to Theodore with a smile. 'I just need to talk to Simon.' She told him. 'I'll be real quick.' And she left, eventually ending up outside the basement and knocking.

Simon didn't ask, this time, but opened the door rather quickly.

'Oh, hi, Ellie.' He greeted with a smile. 'Did you see Charlene?'

'Yeah,' Eleanor replied, 'look, I need to talk to you.' She let herself into the basement and shut the door. 'Alvin's been acting very weird, Simon.' She told him. Simon frowned curiously.

'What have you heard?' He asked quietly.

'He kissed Brittany and asked her out!' Eleanor told him urgently.

'That can't be true,' Simon said slowly, more to himself. 'We have a bond. Alvin vowed he'd be faithful.' He shook his head. 'Are you sure?' He leaned back on the railing of the landing.

'Positive. Brittany's all worked up about it.' Eleanor insisted. 'Look, I agreed with you before that Jeanette couldn't have made a working love potion, but now it seems the only other explanation.'

Simon shook his head and turned from Eleanor. 'She _can't_ have made a love potion.' He insisted. 'Not in a matter of months, let alone weeks.'

'Answer me this, Simon:' Eleanor began, 'when did Alvin start acting weird?'

'After you came and I went up to see him.' Simon replied.

Eleanor nodded. 'That's the day she finished. Did you see her come in or out?'

Simon thought back to two days ago, coming out of the basement.

_**OoOoO**_

_**The front door closed, but Simon thought nothing of it**_

_**OoOoO**_

Simon's eyes went wide for a moment, then narrowed into a glare.

'Simon?' Eleanor called. Simon shook his head.

'I need to go,' he stated.

'Where?'

'I need to get answers.' He insisted, opening the basement door. 'And maybe scream at Jeanette.' When he passed the stairs, he saw Alvin, who scowled at him.

'Look who's emerged!' The red-clad boy mocked.

Simon gave him a glare and continued to the front door.

'Where are you going?' Alvin asked persistently. 'Inhabiting someone else's basement? No, no – the library, no doubt –'

Simon turned sharply. 'You'd better watch it, Alvin.' He warned. 'I don't have to deal with your comments. I figured out your problem – go _marry_ Brittany for all I care, but for however long this potion lasts – days, weeks, months or years – I will remind you every_ day_ that I will _never_ stop loving you.' He glared one more time and left, half slamming the door.

He couldn't help but storm down the street, eventually breaking into a run. The _nerve_ of Jeanette! What was her issue?! What in _hell_ possessed her to do that? What was the point? Him? She hadn't talked to him since!

He knocked loudly on the door of their house. Brittany answered. She saw Simon's impatience and folded her arms, eyebrows raised.

'How's Alvin?' She asked.

'Infuriating, how's Cruise?' He slipped past her and made his way quickly upstairs while Brittany recovered from that statement.

Simon finally got to Jeanette's room. He knocked quickly and waited. After a moment, Jeanette opened the door. She saw Simon's "no joke" expression and she timidly stepped aside to let him in.

'H-hi, Simon…' she said.

He ignored the peace offering. 'Okay, I want answers, Jeanette.' He told her stoutly. She nodded and sat down on her bed.

'Like what?' She asked slowly.

Simon stamped in frustration and glared at her. 'Like: why in _HELLS NAME_ did you _DO _that to me?!' He demanded. 'I don't _get_ it, Jeanette, can't you let me be _happy_? Is that too _much_ for you? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO GAIN FROM THIS?!'

Jeanette's green eyes were wide in fear and guilt. She didn't understand why Simon was this angry with her. Surely he hadn't expected his potion to last forever. Surely he could see, now, that what he did was wrong. 'I… wanted…' she began in a small voice, 'to… do the right thing…'

Simon took in a deep breath, knowing that yelling wasn't helping anything, and that Jeanette must be confused. He started pacing. 'Alright, let's just go back to the start: how did you manage to create a love potion?' He demanded.

Jeanette shrugged. 'It wasn't too hard. Just followed the instructions…' she looked down at her lap.

'Oh,' Simon nodded derisively, 'so _that's_ why mine never worked.' He shook his head. 'You were using an existing potion. I was trying to create mine from scratch.'

'But yours_ did_ work.' Jeanette corrected.

Simon sighed. 'No. No, it didn't.' He insisted.

'Simon, come on,' Jeanette looked up at him. 'I told you the truth. I know what you've been doing to Alvin, just stop lying to me.'

Simon glared at Jeanette. 'For the last time, Jeanette, my love potion experiment did _not_ work!' He groaned. 'Is that why you did it? Because you thought that I was forcing Alvin to – you couldn't be more wrong, Jeanette.'

'You're telling me that you worked on a failing experiment for six months?' She mused, disbelieving.

Simon sighed. 'I didn't really work on it a lot. I would have given it up _so_ much sooner if I wasn't going so well with Alvin. I didn't need experiments to pass the time anymore – I had him. So the experiment was just a time-waster.'

Jeanette looked down again. 'Well, there's nothing more to ask me, Simon. That was what I thought.' She sighed. 'I… I guess I'm sorry.'

Simon glared. 'You "guess"?' He repeated. Jeanette looked up in shock as she realized how that must have sounded, but Simon just rolled his eyes and went to leave. 'I hope you're happy.' He stated darkly, storming down the stairs. He bumped into Brittany on the way and she frowned at him.

'Hey, watch where you're going in my house!'

Simon glared at her. 'Why is it that you're always in the way?' He let his sentence have a double meaning, before he continued down.

'I want to know what your problem is, Simon!' Brittany called in reply.

Simon didn't bother turning back. 'We don't always _get_ what we want.' He stated, walking straight out the front door without bothering to close it. He passed Eleanor and he stopped her. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you.'

The youngest Chipette saw the fire in Simon's eyes and simply nodded. 'I'm sorry I didn't stop her.' She replied. Simon nodded solemnly and continued.

When he got back to his house he didn't stop and went straight down to the basement.

Theodore and Alvin were carrying food to the table as the middle child did this and Theodore immediately noticed.

'He looks angry.' He stated worriedly. 'I hope he's okay.'

Alvin faked a smile. 'Nothing a little time in his beloved basement won't cure.' He stated, continuing to the table. Theodore looked after Alvin in confusion.

""

About ten minutes later, Dave walked through the door; home from work. He passed the dining room, saw the set-out and frowned in confusion. He went into the kitchen and found Theodore mixing a cake together.

'Are we expecting someone?' He mused, not in any way degrading his son's love of cooking.

Theodore nodded. 'Charlene.' He replied. 'And her sister.'

Dave did a double-take. 'Charlene?' He repeated. 'Are you sure?'

'I'm pretty sure, Dave.' Theodore replied with an amused smile, pouring in the required amount of milk. 'She met Cruise and he brought her here.' He explained.

'Well, I'd appreciate if you guys called and asked me first.' Dave stated. 'At least we _know_ Charlene and her sister.' Dave frowned. 'What was her sister's name again?'

'Susan.' Alvin replied, coming into the kitchen for the cutlery. 'She was always nice to me.' He smiled in apparent fondness at the memory.

Theodore chuckled. 'That's not how I remember it.'

Alvin frowned curiously. 'What do you mean?' He asked as Dave walked away.

Theodore shrugged. 'You know. She was always really clingy. Kept calling you –'

'We're here!' Charlene's voice met them from the hall.

'ALVIE!'

Theodore tilted his head. '_That_.'

Alvin laughed. 'Are you kidding?' He mused. 'I loved that.' And he went to greet the sisters.

Theodore stopped cooking and frowned at Alvin's behavior. 'I know _that's _not right.' He went out himself and found Susan hugging Alvin much too tightly. To his shock, Alvin was hugging back.

The young chipette in yellow and orange spotted Theodore and squealed happily.

'Teddy!' She ran and embraced him, too. Out of all the nicknames Susan gave to them when they were younger, "Teddy" was the only one everyone accepted and liked.

'We've got dinner ready for you.' Alvin offered, gesturing to the dining room. Susan pulled back and grinned at Alvin.

'Would you escort me?' She asked in an airy voice.

Alvin smiled and offered his arm. 'Of course.'

Theodore quickly side-tracked and knocked on the basement door. It wasn't too long before Simon opened it. He saw Theodore's blank look and stepped completely out of the basement.

'What's going on?' He mused.

Theodore shook his head. 'Alvin's being weird.' He stated.

Simon sighed. 'Yeah.' He said simply.

'A-anyway,' Theodore gathered himself, 'They're here and dinner's ready.'

Simon blew out a breath and looked longingly down at the basement. 'Susan, too?' He guessed, looking back in time to see Theodore's nod. 'Do you think I could get away with staying in the basement all week?'

Theodore shook his head. 'She'd find you anyway.' He stated. 'Besides, Alvin already thinks you've got some weird obsession with the basement.' He eyed Simon. 'I'm starting to think he's right.'

'Well, I'm trying to get away from Alvin.' He explained.

'Oh…' Theodore nodded, 'why?'

Simon shrugged. 'It's complicated.' He reluctantly closed the door to the basement and he sighed as he thought of dinner tonight. It just wasn't his day. 'Alright.' He smiled a bit. 'Let's see if Susan's forgotten me.'

Theodore smiled. 'Good luck.'

Simon chuckled as they started walking. He looked down at the floor and put his hands in his pockets, thinking that he just needed to get through this. Not just dinner, but everything with Alvin. He realized with complete regret that he didn't ask Jeanette how long the potion was going to last.

They eventually reached the dining room and Simon forced himself to stop worrying about it.

'SIMIE!'

'god, here we go...' Simon mumbled. It wasn't so much he _hated_ the name, it was just that Susan said it like he was three years old. Worse, she said it like _she_ was three years old. He braced himself for what he knew was coming, and sure enough Susan gave him a hug that he could have confused with an attempt at suffocating him. 'Hi, Susan.' He smiled: for her sake. It was worse when she was unhappy.

'You _do_ come up from underground!' Alvin remarked with a fake shocked look. Simon glared at him, but knew he shouldn't cause a scene.

Luckily for Simon, Charlene insisted that the boys tell her and Susan everything that had happened since they'd left. And this kept all unnecessary comments from both Alvin and Susan from coming up almost through the whole meal. Of course, this peace wouldn't last forever.

'So, any _girlfriends_?' Charlene mused with a mischievous smile.

'Yeah, Brittany and I are pretty much there.' Alvin boasted happily. Cruise looked shocked and hurt, but, to Simon's confusion, Charlene didn't seem to care. He remembered when they were younger that Charlene had a huge crush on Alvin. Simon had thought that it would still be that way.

'Simon?' Charlene mused. Cruise gave Simon a knowing look.

Simon just smiled. 'Not yet.' He told her.

'He's gay.' Alvin stated, taking a sip of water. Simon gave him an incredulous look.

'_Gay_?' Susan exclaimed, terrified.

'Why would you say that?' Simon demanded to Alvin.

'Not only did you tell everyone at that sleepover last year,' Alvin began, 'but it's so obvious.' He chuckled. 'You're around Cruise too much.'

Charlene's eyebrows rose and Cruise blushed, shocked.

'The sleepover was _this_ year, Alvin.' Theodore reminded him.

'And I'm not gay.' Cruise added.

'I'm pretty sure it was last year,' Alvin stated sadistically, 'and no straight guy would break up with Brittany.'

'It was _this_ year,' Cruise told Alvin with narrowed eyes. 'And Brittany broke up with _me_.'

'Guys –' Charlene spoke up. 'There's no need to make a riot.' She smiled a bit, unsure.

'Oh, yeah,' Alvin sat up straight and looked pointedly at Simon, 'Simon tried to get me to _kiss_ him yesterday. So, I _think_ he's gay.'

'_What_?' Charlene, Susan and Theodore all exclaimed.

'But, Simie!' Susan said, looking hurt.

Simon took a second to compose himself. 'Well, Alvin, you were being so rude I thought some family affection would snap you out of it.' He half-lied.

Alvin glared at him. 'That's why I felt your tongue, I suppose?'

'Or was that yours?' Simon retorted. 'I don't remember from all the times you've kissed me before.'

Alvin stood in defense. 'Don't mess with me, Simon, I would never do anything like that to you!'

Simon smiled in amusement down at his plate. 'Of course not.' He looked back up at Alvin mischievously. 'I wouldn't let you, anyway. You're much too arrogant.'

'And I wouldn't kiss a four-eyed _nerd_ like you!' Alvin retorted, not even an ounce of guilt in his eyes.

Simon's collectedness fell completely.

_**OoOoO**_

_**Alvin smiled and bit his lip. 'I'm really sorry.' He insisted.**_

_**'I know, I know...' Simon chuckled. 'You are **__very__** protective.'**_

_**Alvin blushed. 'I don't want you to get hurt.' He explained. 'Especially because of me.'**_

_**OoOoO**_

His eyes glossed, Simon stood with as much calm as he could. 'Sorry,' he said to the group, 'but I need to go.' He tried to smile and left the dining room.

'Back to your basement, no doubt!' Alvin called after him.

Simon felt rage enter his heart. 'Got that right!' He shouted, slamming the basement door shut when he got there.

Charlene's eyes shifted at the silence that came after the bang. She wasn't quite expecting to see the brothers like this after years of their separation. She looked over at Alvin to find that he didn't seem to care about what just happened. And she didn't understand why that would be.

'Um...' she began slowly, 'should we be worried about him?'

'Nah.' Alvin shook his head. 'He's been like this for a while.'

'He has?' Theodore asked softly. Alvin just nodded.

Susan shook her head and frowned at Alvin. 'You shouldn't have said that to Simie.' She stated.

'He deserved it,' Alvin smiled, 'trust me.'

There was a pause. 'Does that mean it's not awkward to bring out desert?' Theodore asked lightly.

'You can bring out desert.' Charlene smiled fondly.

Susan piped up. 'I'll take some to Simie!' She offered eagerly. Theodore gave Cruise a pleading look, which he caught onto.

'No, I'll go.' He insisted.

Alvin smiled. 'How sweet of you.' He commented. 'Going to comfort Simon in his time of emotional turmoil.'

'No.' Cruise scowled. 'Going to get away from you.' He stood and made his way to the kitchen; Theodore following almost immediately. Theodore cut Cruise his and Simon's piece of the beautiful cake he'd made, and Cruise thanked him and made his way to the basement.

He knocked, announced his name and waited patiently.

Soon enough, Simon opened the door. Cruise gave him a sad smile as he saw the bespectacled boy's cheeks were stained with tears and he held out the cake.

Simon looked away. 'I'm not really hungry.' He stated.

'Then let's just talk.' Cruise suggested kindly. 'I know you need to.'

Simon hesitated, but he nodded slowly and let Cruise in, closing the door after him.

'Is Brittany as difficult as Alvin?' Simon asked once they reached the landing and settled on the small couch that was down there.

Cruise shook his head. 'Alvin's not being himself, is he?' He figured, putting the plates on the floor.

'No.' Simon agreed. 'Jeanette...' he blew out a breath. 'This'll sound impossible, but she created a love potion. She must have got Alvin to hate me, and to love Brittany.'

'Why would she do that?' Cruise asked, interested.

Simon shrugged. 'Her reason was that she thought that _I _was giving Alvin a love potion that made him attracted to me.' He told Cruise. 'But, the thing is that Eleanor told me that she was in love with me; so I don't know what she was acting on.' He smiled a little. 'Love makes you do crazy things...'

'But why would she make you unhappy if she loved you?' Cruise asked.

Simon shook his head. 'Like I said; she believed that I was doing the wrong thing.'

Cruise shook his head. 'Sounds to me like she believed any excuse to get Alvin out of the way. Anyone who knows you would know that you wouldn't do something like that.' He shrugged. 'Maybe it's not her fault, maybe she was just desperate to have a chance. Girls get weird when they like a guy.'

'Maybe.' Simon smiled. 'Yet another mystery.' He stood. 'Can I show you what I'm working on?'

'Sure.'

"""

'Well...' Charlene and her sister were standing at the door. 'This evening was interesting to say the least.' She smiled a bit. 'Remember you're all invited for lunch tomorrow.'

'We can't.' Alvin stated. 'We have a concert tomorrow.'

'You should both come!' Theodore insisted eagerly. 'It'll be like when you sang with Alvin, Charlene.'

Charlene chuckled. 'Except, I'm not singing with Alvin.' She pointed out. 'But I think we can make it.'

Once Theodore and Alvin filled the girls in on the details, they waved goodbye and watched them leave up the street. Theodore closed the front door.

'Who _are_ those girls?' Alvin mused with a smile, shaking his head and heading towards the stairs. He passed the basement and stopped to yell down. 'Hey you two! Not having _too_ much fun, I hope!' He laughed and continued upstairs.

Theodore looked worriedly from Alvin to the basement door. _Really, I preferred it when Alvin and Simon __**were**__ kissing._

* * *

**Well, Jeanette did one good thing, then: Theo will accept Alvin and Simon now. **_**IF**_** they get back together ;D**

**I hope this chapter went okay; there was a lot to fit in and the three days are almost up. Anyways, the next chapter should be up sometime soon, but my exams are in two weeks, so I may have to put it all on halt for a while. On the other hand, I might write more because writing is my study break :D**

**Hope to hear from you guys :)**


	5. Day 3: Crashing Down

**Hello all :D**

**Finished exams (thank goodness) and wrote this ASAP for you all 'cause I know how long you've been waiting :) so, for that, it's a little longer, and there's a lot more stuff in it!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Simon woke the next day, at seven thirty in the morning, he had a feeling that he was in for a big day. He sighed heavily, wishing that he could just _not_ get up today. He remembered that today was they're concert, and that meant a busy morning. He was also told by Cruise last night that Cruise was set to live with Charlene and her sister, and would be leaving right after the concert. Simon was reluctant to have Cruise gone, since he seemed the only person able to keep him sane, but he knew that staying would make Cruise unhappy.

With a heavy sigh, Simon sat up and pulled on his glasses. He had been trying to think what to do about Alvin; and had stayed up quite late last night in the basement. Down there, he came across that letter that he'd gotten in the mail about a science camp. He'd talked to Dave about it and knew that he wanted to go. He just couldn't stand Alvin right now.

So, he'd be leaving after the concert.

With this in mind, Simon got out of bed and started to pack his things.

When he was, eventually, done; he set his sights on carrying the small suitcase downstairs. Unfortunately, Alvin woke the moment Simon picked up the case.

'What're you doing?' Alvin asked tiredly.

'Getting ready to leave.' Simon replied stoutly. 'Much to your joy, I suppose.'

'What?' Alvin sat up.

Simon rolled his eyes. 'You heard me.' He began to lift the heavy case out of the room. He dropped it at the stairs to regain his strength for the tricky part. He heard movement behind him, and saw that Alvin was at his side, confusion in his blue eyes.

'What's wrong?' He demanded softly.

Simon refused to answer. He picked up the suitcase and began to shuffle his way downstairs. Just as he felt he was struggling too much, Alvin was again at his side; lifting the suitcase with Simon. He gave Simon a small smile as they both continued downstairs, placing it at the landing carefully.

'So..?' Simon broke the silence.

'So, wherever you're going: I'll miss you.' Alvin stated, again with the small, sad smile.

Simon frowned. 'What?' he questioned confusedly; although the answer came to him: Alvin's smile, his helpfulness, his kind words – _has he snapped out of the love potion..?_ Simon thought hopefully.

He cautiously pulled Alvin close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alvin didn't even protest. In fact, he blushed and smiled a genuine smile. As the two locked their gaze, Simon saw in Alvin's eyes that everything was normal again.

But then Alvin's smile faltered, and he squirmed in Simon's embrace, pulling free with a strong force.

'_god_, you're a freak –' Alvin glared at Simon and walked upstairs. Simon looked after him with a curious gaze. He knew the moment he just had with Alvin was real. Maybe the love potion was faltering. He didn't know exactly what that meant, but he knew it would only aggravate him more if he was on-and-off with Alvin.

Following Alvin's encounter, Cruise came down the stairs, carrying a much smaller suitcase and smiling on seeing Simon.

'Morning.' He greeted. Simon nodded with a small smile in response.

'All packed?' He asked, trying not to talk about Alvin.

Cruise nodded. 'I think so.' He said. 'If not, I can always come back.'

'If Alvin lets you in the house.' Simon put in. Cruise nodded slowly.

'I heard what he just said to you.' He stated. Simon nodded and looked down worriedly. 'You still love him?'

Simon shrugged. 'I think so.' He sighed. 'I just don't know if I can _last_ today around him.' He frowned. 'I mean; he hates me. Properly _hates_ me. But this morning, when he woke up, he was just like before. He helped me and...' Simon trailed off. 'I'm sorry, Cruise: I don't mean to drown you in my problems.' He gave the boy a small smile.

Cruise just shook his head. 'No, I understand.' He insisted. 'I know you need someone to talk to.' He approached Simon and put a bracing hand on his shoulder. 'I'm here whenever you need to talk.'

Simon smiled. 'Thank you.' He looked down.

'Well, you mean a lot to me.' Cruise insisted.

In a short moment of gratitude, Simon looked up and into Cruise's eyes. Without much thought, he brought his lips to Cruise's and sealed a small kiss.

They both seemed to back out at the same time. Simon blushed and backed away.

'I-I'm sorry, Cruise – I don't know –'

'What the _hell_?' Simon expected this to come from Cruise, but no, it was coming from Alvin; who was standing on the last step of the stairs, looking darkly at Simon.

Simon looked up at his brother. 'A-Alvin –'

'Yeah, "Alvin".' Alvin stated, making his way to Simon. 'What do you think you're _doing_?'

Simon but his lip. 'W-why would you care anyway?' He spoke softly.

Alvin glared dangerously. 'I don't _know_ why this bothers me so much –' he rounded on Cruise. 'But _you_ stay away from my brother!'

'We're not –' Simon began helplessly, '– I'm sorry, Cruise – I didn't mean –' he tried to gather his thoughts, but he was ashamed of himself. 'I don't know what I was thinking –'

'I know, Simon,' Cruise nodded, 'as long as it doesn't happen again; it's okay...'

'You bet it won't happen again!' Alvin exclaimed. 'Simon, you're such a _freak_!'

'You've already called me that.' Simon pointed out calmly. 'I think you're just jealous.'

Alvin recoiled. '_What_?' He demanded.

Simon shook his head. 'Never mind.' He pushed past Alvin and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

About an hour later, everyone was up and getting ready for the concert; which they would leave for in two hours via a bus sent by the record company.

The doorbell rang, revealing Charlene and Susan, who had brought a bright smile and a small bag each. Dave was glad for the help, but again a little annoyed that his boys had organized this without his permission.

Simon steered clear of Alvin completely, and also Cruise a little. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to even think about kissing his best friend, who had trusted him _not_ to do that. But Simon tried not to worry about it. He kept in mind that he was leaving this afternoon, and that was that. No more worrying about Cruise, Jeanette and especially Alvin.

'Need any help, Si?' Alvin asked kindly, smiling.

Simon realised the potion was faltering again. 'N-no, thanks, Alvin,' he was actually even more scared of the real Alvin than the hateful one. It was like he was a ghost of his past.

Alvin shrugged and kept walking. Simon picked up a supply box and began to head out to the driveway.

'Simon, what's up with Alvin?' Charlene asked as she picked up a box and headed out the door with Simon.

Simon smiled. 'Don't worry – it's a long story.' He insisted.

Charlene just nodded. 'I wasn't expecting him to be like this, you know?' She shook her head. 'He's _obsessed_ with Brittany.' She put her box down beside Simon's. 'I talked to him earlier, and all he could talk about was how thrilled he was to be seeing Brittany today.'

Simon nodded. 'He's not being himself, let's just leave it at that.' He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 'I'm sorry you had to come when he was like this. You do mean a lot to him, I know it.' Simon promised. Charlene shrugged.

'Right now, I'm just worried about his attitude.' She dropped her voice to a whisper. 'I'm sorry about last night.'

Simon blushed and began walking back inside. 'It wasn't your fault.' He said.

Charlene bit her lip. 'Well, I brought up the topic. I'm sorry.'

Simon shook his head. 'Don't worry about it.'

'So it's true that you're gay?' She asked in a soft voice, not wanting to offend him.

Simon nodded. 'It's true. It's also true that Alvin and I kissed. Willingly on both of our parts.' He sighed. 'But let's just keep it at that for now.' He located another box.

Charlene simply nodded and lagged behind. Her honey-coloured eyes swept the room and found Theodore. She smiled shyly and made her way over to him. 'Need any help, Theo?' She asked.

Theodore smiled. 'This box is really heavy.' He stated.

'We can carry it together.' Charlene suggested.

'Thanks.'

"""

Two hours later, everyone except for Dave was in the back of the bus – Dave would be driving his car so he could take Simon to the airport afterwards. They were held up waiting for Alvin, who had taken off about twenty minutes ago saying he "really needed" something. Dave had been panicking for the last ten minutes (outside his car), insisting that we were going to be late and this would mess up the whole concert.

The others didn't really mind.

Charlene had taken her seat with her sister, in front of them was Theodore, and (most likely) Alvin. Simon took a seat in front of Theodore, alone – but that's how he preferred it right now.

When it seemed that they actually _were_ going to be really late, Alvin showed up; just smiling as though nothing was wrong. He walked up the aisle, and scanned his choice of seats before sitting down beside Simon and giving him a fond smile.

Simon almost groaned. Another falter in the potion. And he wasn't looking forward to when Alvin snapped back to hating him.

'Ready, Si?' He asked softly.

Simon nodded, smiling a little as well. 'Yeah. You?'

Alvin nodded and took Simon's hand, lacing their fingers together. Simon allowed himself a moment to enjoy this, but he knew he was walking on thin ice. So, after a moment, he pulled his hand free. Alvin gave him a confused look, and Simon just smiled.

'You'll see why in a minute.' He promised.

'What's wrong, Si?' Alvin asked worriedly. 'Are you okay?'

Simon shook his head. 'Don't worry about me,' he said, looking out the window at the passing houses.

The peace lasted for five whole minutes, until Alvin made a disgusted sound. 'Theo, I'm sitting next to you –' the eldest stated, beginning to unclip his seatbelt. Simon didn't stop him, knowing it was useless, and continued to look out the window. He saw Alvin get up and leave out of the corner of his eye, then heard the seatbelt click behind him; next to Theodore.

'Why did I sit next to him?' Alvin demanded.

'I don't know.' Theodore replied, unsure about Alvin lately. He also just contented himself with looking out of the window.

Simon kept singing his chosen song under his breath. It almost made him even more depressed, but at least he got to express what he felt. He hated, however, knowing that he'd basically given up on Alvin by leaving. But he didn't know how long this potion would last for, and it wasn't worth staying to see the one you truly love hating you, and loving someone else.

"""""

When they finally got to the concert's location, the group went frantically about trying to get everything set up in time.

As Simon carried his and Theodore's mic to the green-clad brother, he heard Dave lecturing Alvin on something. Simon didn't bother to stop to listen. All he caught was "important decision" and "where did you get the money?". He figured Dave was just annoyed that they were late.

Simon was actually delighted to hear that he was performing first after their opening song. Being on stage was something that he felt allowed him to be in his own world, and let out his feelings like he was singing into a diary.

He handed Theodore his mic, to a grateful "thanks" and he fitted on his own. He saw the Chipettes arrive and he avoided Jeanette's eye. He did want to know how long the love potion would last for, but he figured it didn't matter anyway: he was leaving tonight no matter how little time it would take for it to wear off.

Simon let himself rest on an unused guitar amp and he looked at his hands in his lap, letting himself relax.

Cruise then approached him and Simon blushed, not looking up.

'I wanted to say good luck.' Cruise stated.

Simon nodded in thanks, guilty for doing what he'd done. He hated to think that he'd just ruined their close friendship. To his surprise, however, Cruise sat down next to him.

'You don't need to feel guilty.' Cruise said, examining Simon's attitude.

'Yes I do.' Simon nodded, still looking at his hands. 'I'm giving up on the person I love. I just kissed my best friend, and ruined our friendship. I'm in love with someone, and I betrayed them. I have a lot to feel guilty about.' He sighed a little. 'You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to.'

Cruise chuckled. 'You really need to pull yourself together.' He insisted. 'I understand why you... did that to me.' He promised. 'I figured that you hadn't had much kind words from anyone; you're used to Alvin being there for you, and in that sense, I kind of filled his shoes.' He shrugged. 'Don't worry so much about it.'

Simon sighed. 'Thank you.' He said.

Cruise smirked. 'See? That wasn't so hard to say without a kiss.'

Simon looked up at him with a grateful smile. 'I wonder what would have happened if you never moved in across the street.' He said. 'I'd be a mess.'

Cruise just smiled; not one to take compliments. 'So,' he began to change the topic, 'can I have preview of the song you're singing?'

Simon shrugged and agreed. He looked forward so as to come across that he wasn't singing this for Cruise, but to someone else. 'You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break.

It's getting dark, and it's all to quite, and I can't trust anything now.

And it's coming over you like it all a big mistake...

Oh, holding my breath, won't lose you again,

Something's made your eyes go cold –' Next thing he knew, Simon was on stage, singing it to the world;

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted,

Come on, come on don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Can't breath whenever you're gone, can't turn back,

Now I'm haunted!' Simon heard people who knew the song singing along, and saw the grinning, excited faces of the crowd. He continued with more emotion. 'Stood there and watched you walk away,

From everything we had, but I still mean every word I said, to you,

They can try to take away my pain, and they might just make me smile,

But the whole time I'm wishing it was you, instead,

Oh, holding my breath, won't see you again,

Something keeps me holding on to nothing –

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted,

Come on, come on don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Can't breath whenever you're gone, can't turn back,

Now I'm haunted!' he dropped his gaze and waited as the music slowed for the bridge. 'I know...

I know... I just know...

You're not gone, you can't be gone, no!

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish, what you started!

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Can't breath whenever you're gone,

Can't, go, back,

I'm haunted! Oh...' Simon didn't think much of the screaming fans who praised the song as he finished. He smiled, yelled out "thank you!" and headed off the stage. His smile faded on passing Alvin, who gave him an amused "I-can-do-better" smile before he went out on stage to more screaming.

Simon thought he'd just go out the back for some fresh air and did so quietly before anyone could notice. He didn't exactly feel like talking right now.

Although after a few moments of walking around with his hands in his pockets, Simon decided he should go and be social in his last few hours with his family before leaving. As he got inside, he saw Cruise looking frantically at him.

'_There _you are –' he pulled Simon by his sleeve, 'Alvin just proposed to Brittany _on stage_.' He explained.

Simon gasped. 'What?' He demanded. Cruise led him to a gap where he could see what was going on. 'Has she answered yet?'

Cruise nodded. 'She said yes. But she sounded all shocked and a little reluctant.' Cruise shook his head. 'She must have thought that saying 'no' would be bad publicity.' He figured.

'He has a ring and everything...' Simon noticed softly. He realised that must have been what Alvin was doing when they were waiting for him on the bus. Simon looked away as Alvin kissed Brittany, to the crowd's delight.

Then something went wrong.

A loud yell echoed around the stage. Simon looked back to his brother to find him kneeling on the floor, holding his stomach like he'd done so many times before with the Pain. Without much thought, Simon ran out to his brother and he kneeled in front of him, immediately worried – no matter how he'd been treated by Alvin previously.

Amidst his worrying and wondering, Simon remembered Alvin's promise:

"_**Do you promise to remain faithful to me, no matter what happens?"**_

"_**I do."**_

Alvin was being punished for not obliging to the claim. Simon wondered why it hadn't happened before when Eleanor said that Alvin had kissed Brittany – but the answer was evident. The potion was faltering today for some reason. It must have caught Alvin in that moment. Sure enough, Alvin's eyes no longer held hate when he looked up at Simon worriedly.

'It'll go soon, I'm sure.' Simon insisted, thankful that he didn't have a mic right now. He hated seeing Alvin like this. Not only was he in pain, but he obviously had no clue where he was or why.

Simon also noticed that the crowd was much quieter. He looked up to the murmuring and curious faces, then back down to Alvin. It wouldn't do to leave him on stage like this. Especially when he went back into "hate mode" – the crowd would be very confused as to why he was suddenly fine.

So, Simon lifted Alvin up cautiously and helped him backstage; noticing Brittany was already gone.

He waited beside him for a moment, until he was able to lift himself up properly, and then left. He heard Alvin call behind him "Simon wait – ah, never mind.' His voice changed to uncaring again.

Simon felt in his heart that he could barely take any more of this. So, he approached Dave.

'Simon –' Jeanette came to him before he'd gotten to Dave. 'Simon, listen –'

'I don't really want to talk to you.' Simon said softly. 'Anyone, but you.' He pushed past her and got to Dave. 'Dave, can we go?' He asked eagerly. 'I want to leave.'

Dave looked at Simon curiously. 'We're in the middle of a show, Simon –'

'So, Miss Miller can take Alvin home, can we just _go_?' Simon pleaded.

'Simon, I don't think that's –'

'Dave, please,' Simon insisted. 'I just need to leave.'

Dave scanned Simon. The blue-clad boy had never asked Dave to do anything so insistently before. And this was one of the reason why Dave agreed. He knew it was important. 'Of course, Simon.' He nodded.

Simon smiled in relief and started for the car. He grabbed Theodore on the way and told him what was going on. Charlene (who had been talking to Theodore) decided to follow.

'You're leaving?' Brittany asked as the three passed.

'You're engaged?' He retorted, bitterly. 'Alvin's really outdone himself.'

Brittany could have glared at Simon if she wasn't still shocked about what Alvin had done. She watched without really watching as the three reached the car.

'Where are we going?' Charlene asked eagerly once they were in the car.

Simon noticed her. 'You're just going to leave Susan in there?' He mused.

Charlene smiled. 'She can take care of herself.' She insisted. 'If only for a little while. Besides, I'm sure she'll want to use the auditorium after the show for her own singing.'

'Well, okay then.' Simon nodded. 'We're going to the airport.'

'Who's leaving?'

'Me.' Simon replied.

'Oh, okay.' Charlene nodded.

When Dave arrived, they all clipped their seatbelts and were off. Simon noticed Charlene rested her head on Theodore's shoulder, but he said nothing.

He breathed in relief: finally out of here.

* * *

**Relief that I got this chapter finished for you all :) still sorry bout the wait, so I tried to put more in. Please, leave your comments good or bad (mostly good, if you can :P)**

**See you soon!  
**


	6. Guilt

**Hey everyone :)**

**You don't know how sorry I am that this took so long :/ I've been kicking myself about it after the first week without a new chapter for you all, and if you'd really like my excuses (because they're all true), then you can email me and ask for the list :P**

**Anyway, because of the horrendously long wait, I decided to upload two chapters on the same day for you. And on Christmas, as a kind of gift. I was going to upload this almost a week ago, but then I thought you deserved another chapter, so I waited it out.**

**So, I apologize, because I've been through a very bad writers-block along with school being the biggest pain in the world, and many other reasons that I could not avoid. I hope you're all still into it :/ I do recommend reading the chapters beforehand if you can't really remember where we are – **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alvin leaned his head against the window of the bus, wondering what on Earth happened in the last three days. He was baffled at the thought of being so horrid to Simon that he had to leave. What could he have said or done?

Brittany was next to Alvin; and although he knew she was there for support, he kind of wished she wasn't with him.

The plastic and metal bus was half empty, and mostly populated by depressed-looking people, or frustrated people. There was a mother with a baby in a pram that wouldn't stop crying.

But Alvin managed to ignore all of this.

He and Brittany were right behind the bus driver, so that once they got to the airport, Alvin could get out and run as soon as possible. They'd been driving for about forty minutes already. His eyes swept the fleeting scenery outside as though in a trance. He was still trying to recall what could possibly have happened.

Then something caught his eye: up ahead, pulled over to the side of the road, was Dave's car. And as the bus moved closer, Alvin could see Dave standing behind it. Alvin stood immediately.

'C-could you stop the bus?' He asked.

'It's not on schedule, Mr.' The bus driver replied.

Alvin's eyes darted to the car and saw Dave, Theodore and a familiar chipette crowding around something. Or someone. He felt his heart race. 'Stop the bus, please – _stop_!'

Brittany managed to grab Alvin's hand before he shot into the windscreen from the force of the breaks, and he held onto a pole with the other. Once the doors opened, Alvin ran out, not really bothering to see if Brittany was with him. He didn't wait for the bus to move, rather, ran in front of it to get to Dave's – their family's – car.

He quickly ran back towards the car that the bus driver had almost passed. He had a bad feeling about what he was going to find.

'- what's – wait – Simon!' Alvin exclaimed as he saw his younger brother crouched on the gravel; he seemed to be holding his stomach and his expression was one of pure pain. Alvin stumbled quickly over to Simon and fell to his knees beside him.

Simon flinched as he felt Alvin's company. And even though this softened the pain he was feeling, he still couldn't stand being around Alvin. Most likely he was having another fault in the love potion and came up to see him. So Simon didn't even look up at Alvin.

'Simon, what's wrong?' Alvin asked gently, reminding himself about what Brittany had said: _"He doesn't exactly want to see you right now..."_.

'I d-didn't stay.' Simon answered. He felt his voice get shaky as his eyes built up with tears. Both from the pain of losing Alvin, the pain of leaving Alvin, and the pain he was now feeling for not keeping his promise to Alvin.

'_**Will you stay with me? Will you stay through the hard times and never... leave me?'**_

'_**I will.'**_

'S-so this is what 'the Pain' feels like?' Simon asked, figuring he may as well.

Alvin bit his lip, his own eyes glazing at the sight of Simon in pain like this. 'I'm sorry, Simon.' He said slowly.

Simon shook his head. 'I left you, Alvin. I gave up on you, I was unfaithful a-and I deserve this and much more...' he breathed in a deep breath as the pain slowly died. 'I'm the one who's sorry...'

Alvin's mind slowly processed what Simon had just said. One word he was scared that he heard properly: "Unfaithful". Simon surely didn't mean..? Alvin shook his head. He was simply expecting the worst. 'Just because you left doesn't mean you're unfaithful. Brittany told me how I was acting... I'd leave too.'

Simon finally looked up at Alvin. His blue eyes were different; deep and kind and genuine. 'You're back?' He asked, forgetting the slight pain which was basically gone, now.

Alvin nodded, smiling. 'I'm back.'

Simon pulled Alvin into an embrace. 'I can't tell you how sorry I am...' He insisted.

'Simon, are you alright?' Charlene asked worriedly. Alvin quickly looked up at the chipette. Immediately, he knew who she was, though he didn't think it was the time to start a reunion.

Simon looked up at her and broke he and Alvin's hug. 'I'm fine, now.' He told her. 'I just need to go home.'

'Does this mean we have to drive _all_ theway back? Theodore asked. Simon smiled apologetically.

''Friad so, Theo.' He told him.

'You're not going to camp?' Dave questioned, confused.

Simon shook his head. He glanced at Alvin and smiled. 'I have no reason to leave. And every reason to stay.'

""""

The car was cramped to say the least on the way back. Thankfully, they were smaller than most kids their age, and so it could have been much worse. Brittany, who was really feeling like a fifth wheel, was in the front next to Dave, which left the remaining four to the backseat. Not that any of them were complaining about the close proximity.

Alvin was shocked to say the least to find Charlene. The whole way back, they were talking non-stop about – well – everything, which in turn made Charlene delighted. Sure, she didn't understand why he'd suddenly snapped into this personality, or why he was here, or why he was being so nice to Simon, suddenly; but she understood something had changed and for that she was happy.

Soon enough, Charlene asked to be dropped off about five minutes (driving time) from the house. Dave was worried that she might not be safe, but he reluctantly let her go, only because she told him that Susan and Cruise would be waiting for her. She insisted that everyone come over for lunch the day after tomorrow, and to tell the Chipettes, just before she closed the car door and waved. After this, Dave dropped off Brittany, who awkwardly waved goodbye; knowing that Simon would have been glaring daggers at her if he didn't have Alvin back.

So then it was to home.

It was late, so the unusual silence that played over the house was gladly accepted and eventually guided each person up to their rooms. Theodore fell asleep quickly, but Alvin and Simon stayed awake.

'Are you sure you're back?' Simon asked in a whisper as the two lay on their sides, facing each other.

Alvin smiled reassuringly and nodded. 'Positive. Jeanette told me it would last for three days.' He replied. He saw Simon's weak smile and he blew out a breath. 'I heard about what I did while I was... out, let's say...' he bit his lip. 'I'm sorry for putting you through that.'

Simon had grown so used to having to defend himself from Alvin that it felt so strange to smile fondly at him. 'I understand, Alvin.' He insisted. 'It wasn't really you.'

'So...' Alvin started softly, '...why don't you look happy that I'm back?'

Simon blinked at Alvin. 'I am!' He insisted. 'No, I am, it's just...' _I kissed Cruise and betrayed your trust..?_ 'I'm... really tired.' Simon finished lamely, silently scolding himself for not telling Alvin.

He thought Alvin might not buy it, but Alvin smiled warmly. 'Then I'll let you sleep.' He said softly, turning and lying on his back.

Simon closed his eyes, guilt stabbing at his chest. Not for the first time, he knew.

"""""""""""

The next day was quite normal, considering everything that had happened lately. Simon woke first and had his usual early-morning shower, then about an hour later, Dave woke and moved down to the music room because he'd had some inspirational idea, then an hour later, Theodore woke and quickly went downstairs to make breakfast, then about three hours later, Alvin woke. Well, sort of. Simon had to go in and wake Alvin up.

Not so typically, the two simply greeted each other and headed downstairs together. No kisses, no holding hands.

This was only because Alvin was trying to figure out what was going on with Simon, and Simon felt too guilty to do anything like that to Alvin yet.

Though, to take his mind off it how guilty _he _was feeling, Simon was thinking about how guilty he hoped Jeanette was feeling. And he wondered how Alvin was handling the knowledge of Jeanette doing what she had to him.

So, he brought it up when the two were sitting in the lounge room that afternoon.

'I can't believe Jeanette did that.' He stated.

Alvin looked at Simon. He gave him a small smile. 'I know.' He agreed. 'But I kind of don't want to think about her, today.' He admitted, shrugging. 'I wanted to spend the day with you: rebuilding what I ruined over in those three days.' He then looked down at his hands. 'But I guess we're not making much... progress.'

Simon gave Alvin a guilty look. 'Sorry, Alvin.' He apologized. He tilted his brother's chin up with his forefinger and gave him a fond smile. 'I suppose I'm just off in my own world.' He placed a small, tender kiss on Alvin's lips, causing Alvin to give a small moan and respond. Simon smiled at how it felt to kiss Alvin again. It was like those three days had been a lifetime.

_Why wasn't I willing to do this fifteen seconds ago? I love him... _

_**You betrayed him. Remember? Remember Cruise? How would Alvin feel if he knew you've been keeping that from him? **_

Simon pulled back from Alvin with an intake of breath. His eyes shifted as Alvin frowned in confusion, and they finally fell to his hands in his lap.

'A-Alvin, I have to tell you something...' he said slowly.

Alvin nodded. 'I think _so._' He agreed, sitting to attention.

Simon glanced up at Alvin for a second before returning his gaze to his hands, which were now fiddling nervously. 'Um... well...' he began slowly, 'd-during those three days... you know, while you were under the... the love potion... well, you drove me absolutely crazy. A-and not good-crazy: I wanted nothing more than to get away from you.'

Alvin nodded. 'I know.' He said. 'I'm sorry; you know that. If I could have stopped myself, I would have –'

'That's not what this is about.' Simon interrupted, looking at Alvin and smiling kindly. 'I forgive you. Completely: I did even before you woke up. See, it's not you, i-it's me.'

Alvin frowned. 'Are you breaking up with m –?'

'No!' Simon quickly cut across. 'No, absolutely not. No, see, I'm acting this way... because I feel... well, guilty, about something I did.' He looked down again and sighed. 'And I think you need to know what that was.'

Alvin just nodded in confusion, wondering what could have got Simon so worked up like this.

Simon was trying to think of a way to tell Alvin without risking their relationship, but there didn't seem to be a soft way to admit that he'd cheated. Not only that, but with the boy he'd promised Alvin that nothing would ever happen with. So, amidst the panic and worry, another guilt slipped out.

'I-it was my fault you went under that potion.' He "confessed", mentally frustrated that he didn't tell Alvin and even more guilty for it, and the fact that his statement was actually kind of true.

'How was it your fault?' Alvin asked, confused and now curious.

Simon shrugged. 'Eleanor warned me that Jeanette was making it. She warned me over a week before it happened.' He looked at Alvin directly as he went along with his half-truth. 'If I had listened to her, then nothing would have happened.'

'Simon,' Alvin smiled amusedly, 'that's not your fault: you couldn't know if it would work or not.'

Simon smiled a little. 'Even so, I should have talked to Jeanette well beforehand. I knew she was in love with me, and I should have –'

'She's in love with you?' Alvin demanded, looking defensive. 'Is _that_ why she did it? Si, did she make a move on you? Because I will go over there right now and –'

Simon shook his head and Alvin quietened down. 'All I'm saying,' Simon continued, 'is that I had two chances to stop what happened, and I didn't take either of them. For what we all went through, I'm sorry that it was my fault, and I just had to tell you that.'

Alvin blew out a breath and smiled. 'Simon, whatever happened, happened. It's all in the past, we can't change. I'm not going to hold it against you. Don't worry.' He placed a soft kiss on Simon's lips, and Simon told himself to go with it, even though he felt much worse for not giving Alvin the whole truth.

"""""""""""""

Brittany sighed as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She'd just had a pep-talk from Miss Miller about marriage, and how "Just because the public expected you to, doesn't mean you couldn't say no", and "Celebrity marriages never last, darling". Needless to say, Miss Miller didn't quite understand the situation. Although, she did manage to make Brittany feel worse.

_What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself, _I dump Cruise for no good reason, the basically __**steal**__ Alvin from Simon... __**and**__ let's not forget that I agreed to __**marry**__ Alvin on stage, and thus hurting not only Simon again, but Cruise, too! I don't want to hurt Cruise... I love him..._

Brittany looked down to find she had been fiddling with the ring Alvin had given to her when he'd asked her to marry him.

'Urgh!' She exclaimed, wedging it off her finger. 'Why do I even have it on?!' She threw it on the ground in disgust – not at it – but at herself.

She folded her arms and glared at it. But she then noticed, with her expression falling into sympathy and guilt, that the stone in the centre of the ring was a sapphire.

_Simon..._ she guessed. _Even under that potion, he still loved him..._ Brittany picked up the ring and set it on her desk. She'd give it to Alvin later. Then a thought occurred. Brittany looked over her shoulder to her door curiously. 'I need to talk to my younger sister...' she decided, anger beginning to burn in her eyes. 'Who does she think she is? No one _messes_ with _my _love life.'

"""""""""""""

'So, since you're not guilt-ridden any more,' Alvin began with a smile, standing from the couch. 'I suppose we should start where we left off.'

Simon put on a smile. 'Where's that?' He mused.

'Telling Dave about us.' Alvin replied.

Simon rolled his eyes. 'Alvin, every time we tried to think of something, we'd just end up making out. Or doing more than that.'

'Exactly.' Alvin smirked.

Simon gave a weak smile. 'Sorry, Alvin,' he began, also standing. 'I'm not in the mood right now.' He smiled again in apology and moved past Alvin and towards the basement.

Alvin looked incredulously after Simon. 'Simon, what's wrong?' He called.

Simon looked back. 'Nothing.' He lied, disappearing into the basement.

Alvin frowned worriedly. And just because he knew Simon was lying to him, he followed his brother. He saw the door was unlocked and just went in without a word. He saw Simon look up at him and smile. Alvin raised a brow suspiciously in return.

'Simon,' he began, 'you're not lying to me, are you?'

Simon couldn't keep eye contact. Nor could he answer. 'A-Alvin, I just –'

'Why?' Alvin demanded. 'Why lie to me? I'll understand, Simon, you know that I will always stand with you. What aren't you telling me?' He cocked his head and folded his arms. 'I'm not leaving until you tell me.'

Simon looked at Alvin worriedly. 'Alvin, I don't think you want to know.' He stated.

Alvin frowned. 'Try me.' He dared.

Simon hesitated, but then he sighed in defeat. 'Okay... okay, I _have _to tell you...' he told more to himself than Alvin. 'Remember how I said that I had been unfaithful? A-and you thought that I meant that I left you?'

Alvin's heart skipped a beat horribly. He agreed to what Simon said before: he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this. He simply nodded, hoping that Simon didn't mean what he thought he meant.

'Well, that wasn't why I was unfaithful...' Simon evaluated. He shifted his gaze to his bench. 'I...' he felt the fear bubbling inside of him, he could see Alvin's concerned and frankly terrified look out of the corner of his eye. He kept deciding on-and-off not to do it, and then to do it. But he ignored everything, because he knew that telling Alvin was the first step in making it right again. '... I... cheated on you.' He admitted, looking up at Alvin's disbelieving eyes.

'You did?' He asked, trying not to be angry, or too hurt, but mostly trying not to cry. 'W-with who? Jeanette?'

Simon shook his head. 'No...' he bit his lip in nerves. 'I-it was... it was...' Simon sighed and turned away from Alvin, leaning against his bench for support. He couldn't tell Alvin who.

'Who?' Alvin asked persistently.

Simon shook his head. 'I... I don't think I can tell you.'

'Why not?' Alvin demanded, the anger starting to come through. 'I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? You can't just _tell_ me you did, and then leave it for _me_ to figure out – I have a right to know about it, Simon!' Alvin waited, but Simon didn't respond. 'Hello?!' He exclaimed. 'I don't get it, Simon – you think you can just _leave_ it for me to _guess_? You just told me you cheated on me! Why is it so hard to tell me who?'

'Because...' Simon trailed off, and Alvin stamped in frustration.

'Because _what_?! Do you want to do it again?! Is that why you pulled away when I kissed you?!'

'I pulled away because it didn't feel right without you knowing what I did.' Simon replied calmly, finally turning to Alvin. 'I regretted it so much, because I knew how much it would hurt you. I don't know why it happened, and I never want it to happen ever again.'

'So why can't you tell me who it was?' Alvin asked with a groan. He exhaled to calm himself down and he touched a hand to Simon's shoulder, then moved closer and held him by his shoulders. 'Simon, if you regret it so much, then I'll understand. As long as you still love me, and you don't want to do it again.'

Simon looked down. 'Okay...' he agreed reluctantly. 'Um... it was... I kissed... well...' he screwed his eyes shut. 'Cruise.'

* * *

**Yeah, the cliff-hanger's why I thought you guys should get another chapter :P **

**Anyways, again, sorry about that super-long wait, and the next chapter will be posted in six hours :P (and it will be - I've already written it)  
**

**Shouts to FiyeraAlexander :D Merry Christmas! You're the best! Can't wait for our Chipmunk marathon, our Harry Potter marathon, our Disney marathon and our horror-movie marathon XD  
**


	7. Hope

**Hello all :D**

**Next chapter as promised, even though it's a little short. But it's important.**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alvin blinked. 'Cruise?' He repeated. Simon nodded and Alvin copied the action. He saw how bad Simon felt and he knew he had to try and remain calm for his sake. 'W-well, I mean –' he chuckled awkwardly, 'w-what were you so worried about?'

Simon bit his lip and looked at Alvin cautiously. 'You're not mad? Or freaked out?'

'No,' Alvin answered with a light smile. A smile that dropped almost immediately. 'Of course not. It's only Cruise. Not like it was... um...' he laughed again. 'Wow, you really did kiss the worse possible person.' He cleared his throat. 'B-but I'll get over it.'

Simon raised a brow. 'Alvin, it's okay if you're uncomfortable with it. I know how bad it is.'

'No, I'm not uncomfortable with it!' Alvin insisted. 'A little, um, surprised, but I'm not _uncomfortable_.' He started pacing. 'H-how did it, uh, happen?'

Simon explained to Alvin the brief: how it was all in the spur of the moment and it meant nothing, and Cruise forgave him, and how bad he'd felt. 'I'm so sorry, Alvin.'

'So, _you_ – ha – _you_ kissed _him_?' He figured. Simon nodded and Alvin did as well. 'Wow, what the hell were you thinking?' He asked, looking away from Simon because he wasn't too sure he could keep composing himself. He wished he wasn't so angry with Simon, or so upset with him, or so disappointed in him. Because he was pretty sure that Simon was all that and more with himself.

'I'm sorry...' Simon repeated himself.

'Boys!' Dave's voice interrupted the moment. 'Lunch is ready!'

The two shared a look; Simon's was apologetic and Alvin's was blank, before they headed up and out of the basement and towards the kitchen.

The meal passed in unusual silence until Dave's mobile buzzed and he left to retrieve it. This left a different silence. Alvin and Simon were eating casually without looking at anyone, while Theodore was finished and looking at the two with his usual curiosity.

'What's going on?' He asked finally.

Simon looked up at Theodore and gave him a small smile. 'Nothing, Theo,' he insisted.

'You haven't said anything all meal.' Theodore pointed out.

'This lunch is just _that_ good,' Alvin put in with an assuring smile. 'There's nothing _wrong_.'

Dave then returned. 'Guys, that was a text from school: it says they're holding a dance this Saturday to raise money to help the school.' He sat back down. 'You'll have to bring a date. Anyone interested?'

'I am!' Theodore immediately volunteered excitedly.

'Me too.' Alvin agreed, holding Simon's hand under the table and entwining their fingers softly. Simon blushed a bit.

'Well, it sounds like fun.' He nodded, speaking a little quieter than the other two. He appreciated Alvin trying to be understanding, but he wished he knew how Alvin felt about everything. How he _truly_ felt.

'Well, it starts at five this Saturday.' Dave told them.

'Trust a school dance to start while the Sun's still up.' Alvin commented with a joking smile. Simon gave a half-hearted chuckle before the silence from earlier covered the four again.

Dave stood again and started to collect all the finished plates. Only Simon's was unfinished, and that was because he didn't have much of an appetite from worrying about Alvin.

So he slowly pulled his hand free of Alvin's and asked Dave if he could finish the lunch tomorrow and he stood, handing the half-empty plate to Dave.

'Are you okay, Simon?' Dave asked.

Simon smiled weakly. 'I think so.' He replied. 'But I might just go lie down for a little while.' And he left upstairs.

The remaining three watched him go, except Alvin decided to follow him. He didn't know what he could do to make Simon feel better about what had happened, but he really wanted to.

He opened the bedroom door and closed it after he came in. Simon, who was lying against his pillows on his bed, looked up and gave Alvin a smile. 'Hi.' He said.

Alvin smiled a little back and approached Simon. He lowered himself on the edge of Simon's bed and he tilted his head in curiosity. 'Simon, please,' he began, 'what am I doing wrong?'

Simon looked up at Alvin. 'Wrong?' He repeated, and shook his head. 'You're not doing anything wrong.' He looked down. 'But I wish you'd let me know how you really feel about... it.'

Alvin nodded. 'Okay.' He began, sighing. 'I'm pretty upset, you know, that you didn't really wait for me. Disappointed that you kissed Cruise, of all people. ' He watched as Simon nodded slowly to each statement. 'But I'm happy you told me the truth sooner rather than later. And I'm glad that you really want to make it up to me.'

Simon looked up at Alvin. 'I do.' He agreed. 'Is there... anything, you want me do to for you?' He sat up straighter. 'Alvin, I don't care what it is, I will do my best to make it up to you –'

'Will you be my date for the dance this weekend?' Alvin asked with a genuine smile.

Simon also smiled. 'Well, that's a little easier than I expected.' He admitted.

Alvin shrugged. 'If we go together, then Dave will know we're a couple.' He smiled reassuringly at Simon. 'That's how we can tell him.'

'Do I have to be the one to tell him?' Simon asked suspiciously.

'Well,' Alvin bit his lip, 'that _would_ really mean a lot to me...'

'Then I will.' Simon nodded decisively.

Alvin cupped Simon's cheek. 'I will stand beside you throughout everything Dave says, Simon. You only need to tell him. The rest we do together.' He smiled as Simon did and he caught Simon's lips in a soft kiss that, this time, Simon could enjoy properly.

"""""""""

Brittany's idea of yelling at Jeanette failed after the first three minutes.

She'd wanted to go in there and demand to know why on Earth she would ever tamper with another person's feelings like that, and tell her that it made her situation with Cruise worse, and that she almost ruined Alvin and Simon's relationship, and if she really cared about Simon then she wouldn't have done it and made him so miserable – but she couldn't say it.

She saw in Jeanette's green eyes the same thing in hers: love. Love that they'd lost and would do anything to get back.

So now, they were both sitting on the floor, leaning against Jeanette's bed and talking about everything they'd been through and everything they'd done because they were in love with someone.

'- so, I dumped him because I was so scared.' Brittany finished her small story about Cruise.

Jeanette smiled a little. 'I think we've both done some pretty stupid things.' She nodded. 'I mean, I don't even know what I was thinking. I know, now, it didn't matter if Alvin was under a love potion or not – Simon loves him. I don't understand why I didn't see that before.'

'Well, I agreed to marry Alvin.' Brittany laughed. 'So I think we're even on stupidity.'

Jeanette smiled. She'd rarely talked with Brittany like this, like they were best friends. In fact, Jeanette was impressed that Brittany _could_ talk with her like this. It was a different side to the hot-headed Brittany she'd known for so long. It was a good change. Definitely.

'I have an idea.' Brittany announced, grinning.

'What is it?' Jeanette mused.

'How about we write them a letter? Apologizing, and explaining everything?' Brittany suggested. Jeanette gave her an "I don't know about that..." look and Brittany explained. 'It would let them know how we feel, how much we regret what we did, and they'd understand the fact that we actually took the time out of our day to write it to them. Besides, it's better than just ignoring them and hoping that it'll all be okay eventually.'

Jeanette bit her lip. 'I don't know if Simon would read anything I give to him.' She thought out loud. 'He doesn't want anything to do with me, anymore.'

'It's worth a shot, isn't it?' Brittany reminded. 'If they don't read them, then no harm done. Right?'

Jeanette sighed. 'I guess...' she agreed. Brittany smiled in satisfaction and stood, Jeanette following suit right after. She adjusted her glasses. 'Thanks, Brit.' She smiled warmly at her big sister.

'No problem,' Brittany insisted, also smiling. 'Any time you think of making another love potion, I hope you come and talk to me, first.' She joked, half-serious.

'Of course I will.' Jeanette smiled sheepishly. 'I am sorry, you know.'

'I know,' Brittany nodded. 'It'll be okay.'

"""""""""

Cruise realised the moment he got there how much his new home was made for girls, but now, he was already beginning to feel at home. There were already three beds, which almost pushed Cruise to questioning, but he decided it wasn't that important. One of the three seemed to be the only boy-ish bed there (which then made him wonder if they'd set that up for him), so he took that one.

The house seemed to be lodged in a tree, but it was still a really terrific two-story house with its balconies and prim outside. The sisters seemed to keep the house under control.

To be honest, even though Cruise loved it here, so far, he was missing being around the people he really knew. Sure, Charlene and Susan were great, but he'd only met them four days or something before he moved in. He missed Simon, and wondered how everything was going with he and Alvin. More so, he wondered whether Alvin was still in love with Brittany, and if they were still engaged.

On that note, Cruise got up from his bed and he ventured to the kitchen.

'Hi,' he began, earning the two girls' attention (they were making lunch), 'I'm just going to go for a walk.'

'Okay,' Charlene smiled, 'don't be too long.'

'Bye!' Susan added with her own smile.

Cruise nodded in thanks and he quickly got downstairs and out the front door.

He walked towards the Seville's, just hoping to talk with Simon for a little while, but when he got closer, he saw someone else. Brittany.

She blushed hard when she saw him, but kept walking towards him. Cruise, on the other hand, had stopped where he stood. He didn't know if he wanted to see or talk to Brittany yet. Well, he _wanted_ to, but he wasn't sure if he should.

'Hey, Cruise...' Brittany greeted softly, without looking at him.

Cruise gave half a smile. 'Hi.' He said, putting his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. They stood there for a moment that seemed to drag on forever, until Brittany finally spoke up.

'I want to apologize.' She stated, looking up at Cruise. 'For everything.'

He smiled again. 'Really?'

Brittany nodded. 'I'm sorry how I went off at you when I said I l-loved you,' she told him, 'and I'm sorry that I broke up with you – I didn't want that, not at all – and I'm sorry for how I was acting when Alvin was being all... flirty, and I'm sorry that I accepted his proposal. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner.'

Cruise's smile widened into a grin. 'Should I forgive you?' He teased.

Brittany caught the tone and crossed her arms. 'I've never said "I'm sorry" so much in my life. That's gotta count for something.' She said with a small smile and a shrug.

Cruise sighed. He looked down and thought about what Brittany was saying. But there was one thing she missed. 'Do you want to get back together?'

Brittany's eyes lit up. 'W-well, um... yes.'

Cruise smiled. 'Well, you're forgiven.' He told her. 'A-and I do want to be with you, again. Just as long as you don't freak out every time the word "love" is mentioned, that is.'

'I'll do my best.' Brittany chuckled. She hugged Cruise in the spur of her joy, squeezing him slightly too tight. But Cruise didn't mind.

'You know,' he started, 'you're not the only one that went a little too far when Alvin was under that love potion.' He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her about what Simon did. Surely, since she was his girlfriend again, she should know about that. Besides, it wasn't anything majorly terrible.

Brittany pulled away. 'What did _you_ do?' She mused with a smile. Nothing, she was sure, could ruin her mood.

'Well, it's not really worth mentioning,' he said reassuringly. 'It was nothing, a-and it's never going to happen again. Um, well... Simon and I k-kissed...' he watched as Brittany's smile changed to a scowl.

'What?'

* * *

**Well, well! There we have it! I just love it when Brittany's dramatic :D**

**Anywho, I hope to update before the New Year, and hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Merry Christmas, guys! **

**:P**


	8. Understanding

**Well, this was later than expected. I keep having mental blanks when it comes to this story, and for that reason, I'm going to start writing a new series on the side: so I'm not just dedicated to this one. It's also and Alvon story, so no changes there :D**

**Anyway,you've waited long enough;  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'AAAALLVVIIIIIIINN!'

Upstairs in their bedroom, Alvin (in Simon's arms on Simon's bed, naturally) jumped and sat up.

'Did Dave just..?' Alvin asked curiously. Simon nodded.

'I think so.'

'Wow, flashbacks.' Alvin gave a small smile, then he realised that Dave yelling that usually meant something bad. He quickly got off the bed. 'I'll yell, if he tries to kill me.' He joked, earning an amused smile from Simon, before he exited the room, made his way downstairs and towards Dave. He found his father-figure in the living room, holding a copy of today's newspaper. Alvin's heart skipped a beat in worry. He was pretty sure he knew what this was about, but he wasn't sure if he could explain it. 'Yes, Dave?' he mused as casually as possible.

'What do you say to _this_?' Dave presented the front page with a picture of Alvin kneeling down on one knee and smiling, while Brittany looked shocked.

'Um... I finally got my picture on the front page..?' Alvin realised this was the wrong answer, but honestly: it was at times like these when he used jokes to defend himself from getting scared.

'It's been three days, and you act like you and Brittany aren't even close friends, let alone engaged!' Dave continued. 'You told me before you did this, that you were sure about what you were doing. Alvin, are you or are you not still engaged to Brittany?'

Alvin had to take a moment. 'I...' was he..? 'I... _am_... but I don't want to be.' He finished. He knew that wasn't exactly the answer Dave was hoping for, and he braced himself for the onset of more shouting.

'Alvin Seville, are you telling me –'

'Where _is_ he?!' Came Brittany's voice suddenly. Alvin and Dave both looked over at the outraged form of Brittany, with Cruise turning up behind her looking shocked and guilty. Alvin's eyes narrowed when he saw Cruise, but he figured the main threat right now was Brittany.

'Who?' Dave asked.

This brought Brittany's attention to Dave, and then to Alvin, who had taken a few steps closer to her to distance himself from Dave. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and she fished something out of her pocket.

'I'm looking,' she began sharply, 'for your _boyfriend_!' She pegged whatever she had been holding at Alvin.

It hit him sharply on the shoulder. 'Ow!' He rubbed the spot.

'Your... what..?' Dave said quietly, although no one paid him much attention.

'You wanna know why?' Brittany asked Alvin. Or, more, demanded of him, with her glare sharpening. 'Because he –' she turned and yelled up the stairs. 'TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH CRUISE! _My_ Cruise!' She looked back at Alvin, who was rather worried for his and Simon's safety. 'Surprised?' Brittany continued. 'I bet you are. I bet Simon didn't tell you about his little escapade. Well, now you know –'

'He told me!' Alvin cut in quickly, trying to calm her down. 'He told me all of it.'

'Alright, what's going on, here?' Dave asked.

'Um... h-hi.' Simon stated as he entered the room, looking incredibly cautious. Brittany eyed him as if "hi" was the most offensive word she'd heard all her life.

'What the hell is your problem, Simon Seville?!' She demanded, starting towards him. Cruise quickly grabbed her arm and held her back, muttering for her to calm down and think about this.

'Hey, hey – what's going on?' Dave asked again.

Brittany ignored him. 'It's not enough to make out with your own brother?! You have to do it with Cruise, too?! Are you just testing every boy on the block out?!' she managed to break free from Cruise.

'I-It wasn't like that –' Simon was stopped short, however, when Brittany slapped him hard across the face, making Simon stagger a little.

'Hey!' Alvin and Dave protested at once.

Simon was silent and cradling his cheek. Alvin rushed over to him and supported him. It was silent, but that was only because Alvin was so angry he didn't want to start anything.

'Brittany –' Cruise started, but she interrupted him.

'He deserved that!' Brittany insisted.

Alvin shot a glare at her. 'You idiot!' He shouted. 'How hypocritical can you get, Brittany?! Sure, Simon kissed someone! Who cares? You got engaged! To _me_!'

'I only agreed for the publicity!' Brittany tried to defend.

'Oh, gee, that makes it better!' Alvin replied sarcastically.

'_You_ asked me!'

'That was Jeanette's fault!' Alvin shook his head and glared darkly at Brittany. 'And don't even get me started on _her_.'

'That's my younger sister you're talking about!' Brittany stated.

'That's my younger _brother_ you just slapped!' Alvin retorted. 'Why do you always have to hurt people?' He asked incredulously. 'I didn't hunt down Jeanette when I woke up. Nor Cruise, when I found out what happened.'

'Cruise didn't do anything!' Brittany reminded. Loudly.

'True!' Alvin agreed. 'True, it _was_ Simon who kissed him! And since you and Cruise weren't together at said time, it's none of _your_ business, and it's between Simon and Cruise! So why are you here, now, fighting with me?! I get you're upset, Brittany, I was, too! I'm uncomfortable with Cruise being here, and he hasn't even said anything yet! But I don't go around hitting people! So, Brittany, if Cruise has forgiven Simon, and Simon's truly sorry – GET OVER IT!'

'HOLD IT!' Dave yelled over Alvin.

The four kids looked up. Brittany and Alvin both looked as though they realised how much trouble they were going to get in for this shouting match. Cruise looked like he'd rather be somewhere – anywhere – else, and then there was Simon who was now discovering his lip was bleeding.

'I don't know exactly _what_ is going on here,' Dave began, 'but it's clear to me that something big has happened. I know you want to solve these kinds of things on your own, but this is definitely no way to handle the problem.' Dave turned to Brittany. No doubt, she was expecting him to yell at her about slapping his son, but he just shook his head and said; 'Go home, Brittany. I'll speak to Miss Miller about this later.'

Brittany nodded and made to leave.

'I'm sorry, Brittany.' Simon told her softly. She looked back at him with curiosity and newfound guilt before she continued on her way out.

'Okay, from what I gathered,' Dave began, 'something happened between you, Cruise, and you, Simon.'

Cruise nodded an Simon spoke. 'I kissed him... but it was a mistake.'

'Right.' Dave sighed. 'Cruise, you can go too.'

Cruise also simply nodded and left.

Dave then turned to his boys, specifically to Simon. 'Are you okay?' He asked in a suddenly worried tone. 'Do you need an ice-pack or something?'

Simon smiled a bit. 'I'm okay. Just a red face and a bleeding lip.' He stood up straighter to prove his point. 'I was kind of expecting it, I guess.' He shrugged.

'Well, then,' Dave folded his arms. 'On the couch, guys: we have some talking to do.'

'But, Dave,' Alvin began, 'we're due for lunch with Charlene in half an hour, and we're not even –'

'Alvin.' Dave warned, and Alvin went quiet and the two did as they were told. Once there, Dave folded his arms and stood opposite them. 'First of all,' he began, 'I want to know why Brittany said you had a boyfriend, Alvin. And most of all, why she implied it was Simon.'

Alvin looked quickly at Simon. This was what he'd wanted Simon to do. But seeing him there; a bleeding lip and a hand-shaped mark on his cheek made Alvin feel like he'd paid his debt, and he didn't deserve anything else.

But before he could finish pondering, Simon looked at him like he was asking silently "are we going to do this now?", to which Alvin nodded.

Simon looked back at Dave. 'We were going to tell you, Dave,' he began, 'that, um...' he didn't know quite how to say it. This wasn't a friend who they saw occasionally. It wasn't an understanding brother who couldn't do anything about it if he wanted to: this was their father-figure. And as long as they lived under his roof, he was the one who made the decisions. So there was slight pressure.

'Simon and I are a... um...' Alvin also tried, but Simon thought he also realised that it wasn't as simple as saying that they were a couple. There were things that had to be said within the word: we're a safe couple, we're absolutely sure about it, we're in love, we know the consequences, we won't do anything in front of anyone, Theodore knows, the Chipettes know, we've been through so much already, please don't disown us. 'Well,' Alvin shrugged, 'we're a couple, I guess.'

Dave lowered himself onto the coffee table behind him, an expression of desperate confusion. 'But boys, I don't understand,' he began, 'I mean, Alvin, you always fought with Simon, and you never liked to be around him – and Simon, you're so sensible; why would you want something like this, something against human laws?'

'Um...' Simon looked down, knowing he needed to place his words carefully. 'I... I fell in love.' He looked up again. 'And try as I might, I couldn't fall out of it.'

Dave sighed. 'Okay...' he looked down at his lap. 'Boys, I think you need to be separated.'

The bomb had dropped. Simon kind of slumped in complete shock and disappointment, his mouth opened in protest. Alvin just got mad.

'What?!' They both protested, Alvin louder.

'This isn't right,' Dave shook his head, 'it's against the law, against nature –'

'Dave, please,' Simon stood, 'please, don't –'

'It's not a negotiation, Simon.' Dave stood. 'You'll go... you'll be going to that science camp tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you go and pack.'

'Dave,' Simon sook his head, 'you don't have to send me away – I'll sleep in the basement so we're apart at night, a-and we'll try our best not to be together all the time –'

'Simon _no_–'

'What's wrong with you?' Alvin demanded, also standing and glaring at Dave. 'We've wanted to tell you this for ages, but we were scared of how you'd react! And now that we actually do it, you're doing exactly what we were afraid of?'

'That wasn't fear, Alvin, that was your morals,' Dave told him, 'because what's happening between you two is wrong. It's just a sick phase, and until you're over it, I can't allow you to see each other.'

'A phase!?' Alvin repeated harshly. He laughed. 'A phase? A phase that's been going on for three months? A phase that we're fighting like crazy for?'

'Yes!' Dave rebuked.

'Dave, please,' Simon started, 'we know it's wrong. We do. But it's not a phase, it's real.'

Dave shook his head. 'No.' He decided. 'No, this isn't real, it isn't right, you don't feel that way toward each other –'

'No?!' Alvin shot across. 'I lost my _virginity_ to Simon! How's that for real?!'

'Alvin –' Simon shook his head warningly. Evidently, this was the wrong thing to say to Dave right now.

'You did _what_?!' Dave demanded.

'That's right!' Alvin ignored Simon's desperate "stop" looks. 'I lost my virginity to MY OWN BROTHER! And I don't regret it!' Alvin folded his arms with a satisfied smile. 'It's _not_ a phase.'

Dave's look of utter shock mixed with terror and anger wasn't a good sign. While Alvin had thought that he'd gotten through to Dave – or maybe he'd just wanted to announce that for a while now – Simon was wondering what exactly was going to happen now. He could only hope that Dave would somehow excuse what Alvin just said and think about it rationally.

""""""""""

Where was Theodore during all this? With Eleanor, as usual, at the Chipettes' house. Well, leaving now. He figured he'd walk to Charlene and Susan's house with the girls and let Alvin and Simon have some time alone.

He had no idea anything was wrong until he and the three girls passed his house. He heard Dave shouting, and then Alvin – but he couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. Hoping it was nothing serious, and assuring the girls when they asked the same, Theodore let it be for what was probably the first time.

The four met up with Cruise (as had been planned) and he led them the rest of the way, off the road and into a forest. The Chipettes kept saying that the area looked very familiar.

'I swear I've seen that before,' Brittany stated, pointing to a particularly large rock that was in the shape of a K lying flat on the ground, and had holes all over it, like a slice of Swiss Cheese.

'It _does_ look familiar.' Jeanette agreed.

'Maybe we walked here once.' Eleanor suggested.

Cruise and Theodore just shrugged, not quite sharing the girls' reminisce, but the walk continued like this until they got to a clearing. And there it was: slightly to the left, Cruise's new home – a literal tree-house – was stationed.

The Chipettes gasped almost simultaneously.

'It's our old house!' Brittany noticed. She laughed a bit. 'Wow, I never thought I'd see this old thing again!'

'Doesn't look old.' Eleanor pointed out. 'Looks like Charlene and Susan have kept it in pretty good condition.' She smiled fondly at it. 'Well, it's good to know it's being put into good use.'

'Yeah, it's really nice inside.' Cruise put in. 'Lots of pink in the living room, but Charlene and Susan are working on it.' He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. 'Why did you guys leave it?'

Brittany shrugged. 'The school found out we didn't have anyone looking after us, that we lived alone, and she was going to put us in separate orphanages unless someone took us in.'

'Dave took us in at first,' Jeanette nodded, 'but we weren't exactly compatible.'

Theodore nodded. 'So Alvin went and asked Miss Miller down the road to take them in, and she eventually agreed.'

'Story of our lives.' Brittany summed up.

Cruise bit his lip, thinking. He didn't have an adult looking after him, anymore. Would the school...? Surely they wouldn't know right away. According to the calendar in Charlene and Susan's house, school was due to start in four weeks. Maybe he could get away with it, for a couple of terms at least.

'How long until the school found out?' Cruise asked the girls.

'Almost a year.' Eleanor replied. 'It was parents day, and they kept asking us where our parents were.'

'Oh...' Cruise gave a small smile. 'Well, I hope they don't pick up on my going to school without parents.'

'Right!' Brittany gasped. 'I forgot about that!' She took Cruise's hand bracingly. 'We'll make sure you don't get caught. Won't we?' She looked over at her sisters expectantly. They nodded in reassurance and Cruise smiled gratefully back at them all.

* * *

**Yes, strange chapter ending, and a little short, but I was having writers block and you guys have waited long enough for me :P**

**So, next chapter will be up in three days, and the new series should start around about then, too :D**

**Happy New Year!**


	9. Rules

**Hello all!**

**Sorry about the wait: most of it was because we had a severe bushfire warning in Australia, and it hit 40⁰C, so turning on my computer wasn't an option. After the heat went, it was writers block. And just two days ago was another bushfire warning, the temperature topped at 49⁰C. Sorry about that :)**

**Anyway, I thought for sure my writers block was cured, but it's still giving me trouble :/ anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alvin slammed the bedroom door shut with a glare, he walked only a little way into the room when he heard the door's lock click. With wide, disbelieving eyes, Alvin quickly went back to the door. As he'd feared: the handle wouldn't turn. Dave had locked him in.

He gave a frustrated and annoyed groan and couldn't stop himself from kicking at the door. He couldn't believe what Dave had just done. What had just happened? They finished their argument, then Dave went and locked Alvin in his own bedroom. Alvin had half a mind to climb out the window, but he figured that would only make things worse, and next Dave would lock him out of the house. But just sitting still wasn't something Alvin was about to do.

He paced the room with quick, angry steps; his arms were folded and a scowl was set on his lips.

Alvin wondered how long this would go on for: surely Dave had to unlock the door and let him out when Theodore wanted to go to bed, and at least for dinner. Then again, Dave was pretty mad. So maybe not.

He just couldn't believe how Dave had reacted.

After ten to fifteen minutes of fuming, Alvin fell down onto his bed in defeat. And as though someone had been waiting for this to happen, the door opened.

Alvin was expecting anyone to come in but Simon. He quickly got up and ran to him, kissing him desperately as though this might be their last. Simon didn't respond quite so dramatically, but he held Alvin at the waist and returned the kiss as he closed the door behind him. Alvin parted from Simon with a grateful smile.

'How did you get in here?' He asked.

Simon smiled. 'I persuaded Dave to trust me.' He stated. 'I don't know how he feels about you, but he's a little less weary around me. Anyway, he said I could see you for ten minutes.'

'That makes me sound like I'm in prison.' Alvin noticed with a scowl. 'Can't I talk to him?' He suddenly asked.

Simon chuckled. 'No.' he answered, 'Because, possibly, you could say something that could, possibly, make things worse. And that's a possibility, that I don't want to risk.'

Alvin pouted, but he kind of agreed with Simon. He realised, now, that telling Dave that he lost his virginity to Simon wasn't exactly the best thing to have said in their situation. And who knows what else could slip out when he was angry at Dave.

'So, are we separated for life?' Alvin mused, sitting back down on his bed. 'Do you have to leave?'

Simon joined him. 'Well, right now Dave's pretty sure that I'm going to that camp.' He replied. Alvin had a pained expression in his eyes and Simon continued. 'But, tomorrow, he might think differently. I think he just needs a little time.'

'I'm surprised he let you in here.' Alvin stated.

Simon nodded. 'Well, so was I when he said "yes".' He locked a gaze with Alvin. 'Alvin, if Dave doesn't cool down about this –'

'Then we'll run away!' Alvin insisted. 'We'll leave! We'll take some food and hit the road!'

Simon chuckled. 'I love you.' He stated, cupping Alvin's cheek. 'And if the time comes, I might consider that, but right now we just have to be patient.' He placed a small kiss on Alvin's lips. 'In the meantime,' he began, 'we have about eight minutes left to kill.'

""""""""

Charlene couldn't be happier to have company. Theodore, Susan and the Chipettes were all in the living room chatting while Charlene was attempting to bake cookies. True, she wasn't the best cook in the world, but she was determined to do it.

Charlene was the same age as Theodore, with caramel-blonde hair and honey-coloured eyes. Her attire usually consisted of something red and today was no different. She was wearing a red dress that was tight in the middle and fanned out at the hips. It was decorated with green and crimson ribbon weaving in and out of each other artfully at her waist and she wore green heels and earrings to match. Like usual, she had her long hair up in a volumised ponytail.

'Okay...' she murmured to herself, scanning the ingredients she had out, hands on hips. She decided to start with flour, taking a bag and fishing out two cups, cautious not to spill it on the bench, and more importantly, on herself. Like her cousin Brittany, Charlene was quite fussed with how she looked most of the time, and hated doing anything unsanitary. Baking wasn't her favourite pastime, but she wanted to do something for her guests.

She cracked the egg over the bowl and let it drop in. With terror, she saw a few egg shells taking refuge in the slimy white of the egg. Cringing, she tried to fish them out.

'Need some help?'

Charlene quickly turned around and took her hand out of the bowl. She smiled fondly. 'Hey, Theo.' She greeted. She looked back at the bowl with a reluctant look. 'Actually, I could use some help.'

Theodore retrieved the eggshells and helped Charlene with the rest of the recipe. Charlene rolled out the cookie dough onto a big plastic board, smiling at how it looked so far.

'So, Theo,' she began, 'anything new with you?'

Theodore smiled. 'Not really.' He replied. 'Well, actually, our school's holding a dance,' he remembered.

'Really?' Charlene asked curiously, getting out a few cookie cutters.

Theodore nodded. 'Yeah, it's to help raise money for the school. Each couple has to bring ten dollars.'

'Wow, a couples dance?' Charlene smiled a little. 'I've never been to a dance before...' She picked out a heart-shaped cutter and pressed it gently into the dough.

'You haven't?' Theodore asked, confused.

Charlene shook her head. 'Well, I've never been to a proper school. I've heard a lot about proms and discos and things: they sound like a lot of fun.' She looked up at Theodore. 'So, who are you bringing?'

Theodore glanced back into the living room where Eleanor was laughing at something Susan had said. He cocked his head, contemplating something. Then he looked back at Charlene, who was smiling pleasantly while she cut out her love-heart shaped cookies. Theodore smiled.

'Do you want to go with me?' He asked.

Charlene looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Really?' She held herself back form squealing in delight. Theodore nodded with a shy smile and Charlene threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. 'Yes, absolutely! I'll go with you! Thank you, Teddy!' She let go and gave him one last grateful, wide smile before she composed herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears shyly. 'Thanks.' She said again.

Theodore watched with a grin. He'd always loved to make people happy, and seeing Charlene like this was extra rewarding. 'Your welcome. Thanks for going with me,'

She giggled, which Theodore found quite... cute.

""""""""""

'Snap! Ha ha!' Alvin took the pile of cards he'd just won and Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin. True, when Simon had said they had "eight minutes to kill", Alvin thought he was talking about sex (to be honest, Simon planned it that way), but they'd discovered a pack of cards and proceeded to play various card games. Simon was enjoying Alvin's victories, because Alvin had insisted that the loser had to kiss the winner. Well, obviously, this meant that even the loser got a prize, and Simon wasn't about to argue with that.

'Alright, Simon –' it was Dave, walking in the room. He observed the innocent behaviour, eyeing it like it was some suspicious hidden meaning. 'What are you doing?'

'Snap?' Alvin offered. Simon chuckled.

Dave blinked in confusion at his boys. 'I thought you two were... uh... "involved".' He said.

'We are,' Alvin nodded, placing down the first card, 'but that doesn't mean we spend every waking minute all over each other.' He watched with anticipation as Simon laid down his card, nodding to agree with Alvin.

'I expected much worse considering I wanted to split you up.' Dave said.

Alvin looked up at Dave hopefully. '"Wanted"?' He quoted.

'Alvin.' Simon said under his breath in warning. Alvin looked back at Simon and smiled a little, placing down his card.

'Well,' Dave began awkwardly, 'I came in here to confirm it. But...' he looked down and frowned. 'I don't know... when you said what you did, Alvin, downstairs... I thought you were some... well...'

'Sex-crazy couple?' Alvin guessed. Dave kind of grimaced.

'Yeah, sure.' He nodded. 'But seeing you now – I mean, you had ten minutes together and you're not doing anything that ties in with that description. In fact, if I didn't know how much you fought usually, I'd say you didn't act like a couple at all.'

'We like each others company, now.' Simon explained, placing down his last card. 'Maybe, when it started out, we were a bit more... uhm... s-sexual, but now –'

'Snap!' Alvin yelled, smacking his hand on the cards. He looked at Simon expectantly.

Simon blushed. 'I'll kiss you later, Alvin.' He said softly. Alvin shrugged and shuffled the cards.

'Fellas,' Dave began, 'if I let you stay together, you know there'll be a lot of rules about it.' He watched Alvin and Simon both nod. 'I've just got to think about them. For now, though, I'm still thinking about not letting you stay together. But, Simon,' he smiled a little at him, 'you don't have to pack.'

Simon's eyes lit up. 'Really?' He asked.

'Really.' Dave smiled. 'Come down soon and we'll have another chat.' He left the room and closed the door behind him. From inside he heard his boys excitedly talking and he smiled again. He didn't mean to be mad at them. Not really. It was just that it was so different: his family was changing, and he was scared of that. Well, that and what Alvin and Simon were doing was illegal to humans, and very risky. But seeing the brothers getting along, hearing them talk together like this, it was a good change. It seemed like an age ago they were arguing over every little thing. Dave supposed that it wasn't all bad: but there were definitely going to be restrictions.

"""""""""

Theodore, the Chipettes and Cruise stayed at Charlene and Susan's house for an hour, just catching up and getting to know each other better. Both hostesses asked where Alvin and Simon were, but of course, no one really knew. Although, they did suspect it was because the eldest Seville's had just got back together and probably wanted to spend more time with each other.

The dance hadn't really been brought up in conversation, so no one knew that Theodore was taking Charlene instead of Eleanor. And because it didn't come up, Theodore didn't have any chance to tell the green-clad Chipette. He didn't really know how he would tell her, because he wasn't sure how she felt about the dance.

As they walked home, the chatter was small between the two youngest, but Brittany, Jeanette and Cruise were talking quite loudly about the lunch and how they used to live there and how good it was to see Charlene and Susan.

'I wonder where Alvin and Simon are.' Theodore spoke up so everyone heard him.

'Enjoying each other, most likely.' Brittany replied with a sort of sour smile. She was still angry at Simon for kissing Cruise, but she'd promised not to bring it up at Charlene's. 'A bit rude, not showing up.'

'I'm sure they had a good reason.' Theodore put in. 'Alvin seemed really excited to see Charlene again the other day.'

Brittany was about to say something, but Cruise cut her off. 'So, are we all going to the dance this Saturday?' He asked.

'Hopefully.' Eleanor replied, smiling at Theodore, but he could only manage a small smile back. Guilt wasn't something he was used to, but right now he felt it strongly.

'Jen?' Brittany addressed the question to her.

Jeanette shrugged. 'I'm not sure.' She gave a reassuring smile. 'Maybe I'll just go without a date.'

'I don't think that's allowed.' Eleanor pointed out reluctantly.

Jeanette looked down. 'Well, maybe not, then.'

"""""""

'Do we dare go down, now?' Alvin asked Simon, packing up the cards.

Simon smiled amusedly. 'Well, I think the odds are in our favour with Dave right now. So, yes.' He stood and offered his hand to Alvin, who took it and stood as well. Their fingers laced together automatically and they headed out of the room and downstairs.

Dave was in the kitchen just finishing lunch when they approached, unlocking their hands to be safe.

'Hey, Dave.' Alvin spoke up, wishing he was still holding Simon's hand so he would feel less intimidated.

Dave turned and smiled a bit. 'Take a seat; we have a lot to talk about.'

The twins did so and Dave set down a sandwich in front of both of them, and then joined them with a coffee. 'I'm sorry you missed lunch with Charlene.' He said.

'This was more important.' Simon shrugged, not quite in the right mindset to eat just yet.

'Okay, fellas, I've been thinking about it,' Dave began, 'and I think you're handling this maturely and properly, so you have my approval to be together.'

Alvin and Simon grinned at each other. 'Thank you, Dave,' Alvin said almost eagerly, 'you won't regret it!'

Dave smiled amusedly. 'Okay, okay, but there's going to be quite a few rules.' He told them. They both nodded dutifully and he continued. 'First thing's first: we don't want to know how far you've gone, thank you, Alvin.'

Alvin blushed and looked down. 'Sorry.'

'Second of all; I don't want Theodore or myself to see it. You can hold hands and... I don't know, cuddle – but it has to be kept at a minimum. Kissing in front of people is limited to certain occasions, like...' he knitted his eyebrows in thought.

'Like anniversaries? Mistletoe? Birthdays?' Alvin suggested.

Dave shrugged. 'Well, we'll see. I suppose an anniversary is okay.' He gave them a stern look. 'But remember: we don't really want to see it.' He took a sip of coffee. 'Oh and, try not to creep Theodore out. Sharing a bed is _not_ an option. I want you to watch out for fans or paparazzi. You can flirt, but don't make it sexual. There will be no form of sexual touching or making out seen by anyone but the two of you. Try not to be with each other twenty-four-seven. And saying "I love you" is perfectly fine.'

Simon bit his lip thoughtfully and spoke up. 'That's all... fine, Dave, but... you haven't mentioned... sex.'

Dave nodded. 'I know. Because, I want you to be so discreet with it that I won't think you've ever done it. As far as I'm concerned, you're abstinent.'

Alvin smiled amusedly. 'No problem.' He nodded. 'I can live with all of that.'

Simon nodded to agree, 'We'll make sure to follow your rules.'

'Good.' Dave smiled. 'Now, I need to give you some advice.'

'Advice?' Alvin smirked. 'On this?'

Dave ignored Alvin's comment. 'I expect you're planning on going to this dance together, right?' He waited for their coming nods and continued. 'Well, you shouldn't go together. I want you guys to go, but if you go and say you came together, people will start picking up on it. So, I advise you to find other dates, and if they don't mind, you can have a few dances.'

Alvin frowned. 'Where exactly do we find other dates?' He asked.

'Well, Jeanette doesn't have a partner.' Dave put in. Alvin glared on hearing her name. He still hadn't had a talk with her about what she did. Simon shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

'I don't know if Jeanette's an option, Dave.' He stated.

'Well, then you'll have to find another option.' Dave insisted, standing. 'I have to run to work. I'll see you in three hours.' He smiled in farewell and left.

""""""""

Once the Chipettes arrived home, with Theodore in tow, Cruise left back to Charlene and Susan's, not before Brittany announced that they were going to the dance together. Eleanor glanced at Theodore in anticipation: she wished he would just ask her already.

Once they were inside, Eleanor and Theodore went out the back yard, Jeanette went upstairs, and Brittany left to the living room.

Out the back, Theodore kept making small talk, but Eleanor wasn't really keeping it up. She looked down and started lightly tugging on grass blades like that would make her keep quiet about it.

'Ellie, what's wrong?' Theodore noticed her behaviour.

Eleanor looked up. She gave a small smile. 'Oh, nothing.' She looked down for a moment, but decided she had to ask. 'Um, actually, Theo,' she began, 'n-not to sound... pushy, or anything, but... why haven't you asked me to the dance, yet?'

Theodore blushed, and it was his turn to look down. 'Oh...' he paused, gathering some sort of response. 'I-I'm going with... um... I already asked someone else.' He replied honestly; guilt turning into nerves.

Eleanor couldn't say she wasn't hurt by that, but she hid it. 'Who is it?' She asked. 'If you don't mind telling me...'

Theodore shook his head. 'I asked Charlene.' He answered.

'Charlene?' Eleanor repeated, a little disbelieving. 'Sorry, but, why?'

Theodore shrugged. 'She seemed so excited about it, and the only way she could go is if someone asked her, so I did.' Theodore sighed and looked down again. 'I'm really sorry, Ellie. I wanted to go with you before, and I still kind of do, but I just wanted to do this one thing for Charlene.' He smiled up at Eleanor apologetically. 'It'll be you every other time, just not this time.'

Eleanor smiled fondly. 'That's okay, Theo.' She insisted. 'I'll find someone else to go with, and maybe he'll let me dance with you once or twice.'

'What kind of guy would want to give you up for even one?' Theodore mused charmingly, taking a leaf out of Alvin's book.

Eleanor giggled. 'Thanks, Theo.' She placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**They're cute, aren't they? **

**Chapter kind of dedicated to FiyeraAlexander :) 'cause she looooovvvveeeesssss Theo ;)**

**Anyways, I'm informing you all that I'm gong on a 11-day cruise on the 26th, so I _really_ hope to update one more time before then, if not, bye! – and the new series I was talking about should come up when I get back.**

**So, hopefully I'll see you all soon :D**


	10. AN - Explanation

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long...**

**That aweful moment when a series stops for ages, then has an authors note :/**

**It's not completely bad news, though, so don't worry :)I'll make this as short and to-the-point as possible:**

I've been having real issues updating the story - mostly if not exactly because I don't have a clue how to end it.

After closely re-reading the series over, I managed a little more inspiration and also noticed some problem areas.

So, the first thing that I'm going to do with this story, is get rid of the OC Susan. - I have no idea why I wanted to add her in the first place, and if I kept her she'd have to have a whole other book to give her a proper value in the story. And since I intend for this to be the final installment, it was pretty idiodic of me to add a character like that.

So, the story will be updated to edit out the OC. I do suggest you re-read it when I do this, because it will probably be quite different.

What I hope to gain from this is a better perspective on how I want to end this story, and after I figure that out, I can move on and update fast :D which is what I really want for you guys - I hate making you wait so long

I have another story which I've almost finished, that I'm gong to put up on FF after Spring. It will be updated extremely fast because, lilke I said, it's almost finished.

Also, I'm all open for any ideas. So, if you've got some, please PM or review me :)

Sorry for waiting so long without giving you an explanation, but I didn't want to dissapoint you guys with the fact that it looks like a new chapter, but it's actually just an authors note. Sorry about that.

**In short: I do plan to continue and finish this story, I'm going to edit through the story and get rid of an OC, and I apologize for making you wait so long for an explanation. **

**Well, I think that's all I needed to tell you. Updating will happen very shortly, and this authors note is going to be deleted when I update the chapters. **

**Thank you all for your patience :/ I really hope I can get it together and finish this story.**

**Looking forward to your feedback ^.^ **


End file.
